Navidad de Locura
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 27 años a quien sus padres presionan para que se case cuanto antes y consiga un buen empleo. Su mamá organiza una comida para el día antes de Navidad, pero justo ese día Sasori termina con ella. Así que Sakura se las ingenia para secuestrar a Sasuke, un chico al que apenas conoce y que bajo amenaza, hace pasarlo como su novio.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**N/A:Hola a todos, soy Ary y es mi primer fanfic en este bello fandom del Sasusaku de Naruto… anteriormente escribí otras historias de otros fandoms, así que espero les guste, ya que es una adaptación de la película ''Holiday in handcuffs'', sé que ya no estamos en estas fechas, pero amé esta película y me imaginé todo en sasusaku, así que espero la disfruten como yo **

**Ah, por cierto, aclaro que todo lo que esté en cursiva son pensamientos… ;)**

-_No estoy loca, para nada estoy loca- _decía para sí una mujer de unos 27 años, blanca, cabello color rosa y unos hermosos ojos verdes quien manejaba a mitad de la madrugada en busca de alguien, su nombre: Sakura Haruno.-_Hacer una locura no hace que la persona esté loca, aunque tengo que admitir que así no era como planeaba pasar mi navidad, y estoy segura que Sasuke Uchiha tampoco pensaba pasar su navidad así.-_Oye… has caminado por una hora- dijo Sakura al hombre quien buscaba que se encontraba caminando tiritando de frío.- Y has avanzado exactamente 2.8 kilómetros, la gasolinera más cercana está a 38 kilómetos, has las cuentas- seguía hablando ella, pero seguía siendo ignorada- ¿Por qué no regresas a la casa? Haremos chocolate caliente- al decir esto, Sasuke se detuvo, dudó por un segundo, pero al ver que ella tenía razón, decidió entrar al auto.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¡Hmp!- Expresó el azabache.

-¿Tu rostro está helado?

-Tú…eres… una molestia- decía Sasuke molesto y con voz temblorosa, pues estuvo caminando un buen rato en el vil frío, así que Sakura aceleró el carro para dirigirse a su casa.

…..

_DIECIOCHO HORAS ANTES, DICIEMBRE 23, CIUDAD DE TOKYO._

Era una hermosa mañana previa antes de Navidad en la gran capital del país del Son Naciente; los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la chica pelirrosa, quien poco a poco despertaba.

_-El día comenzó como cualquier otro, y últimamente no era necesariamente algo bueno._

Sakura se encontraba haciéndose un permanente, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo con el cabello corto y lacio, decidió que era tiempo de un cambio. Fuera de eso, hacía su rutina diaria, cambiarse, arreglarse y desayunar, estuvo a punto de prender la tele para ver las noticias cuando en eso su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola, cariño!

-¡Hola, mamá!

-Nos estamos organizando, traeremos todo, ¿ya tienes la dirección?

-Claro que sí.

-Voy a arreglar los lugares para la cena, así que quería asegurarme si Sasori vendrá contigo.

-Ay, claro que sí.

-Los cócteles son a las seis en punto.

-Lo sé mamá.

-Ay, ya queremos conocerlo, será una navidad especial. ¿Crees que sea definitivo?

-¡Arg! No lo sé, mamá.

-Awww- decía con algo de tristeza Mebuki, la madre perfeccionista de Sakura.

-Ay, pues tal vez sí sea definitivo… en fin, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, tengo que arreglarme para la entrevista.

-Ah, un momento, espera. Usa tu vestido de navidad, el color rosa se te ve increíble, el vestido adelgaza tus caderas.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy vestida! Y por favor esta navidad no me des más suéteres rosas, por favor, piedad.

-Cariño, pero el rosado combina con tus ojos verdes y más con tu hermoso cabello.

-Mamá, ya no sé si le queda, suficiente tengo con el exótico color de mi cabello.

-Debes de vestirte correctamente…

-Sí.

-Además tú…

-Sí, mamá, sí…- respondía con algo de enfado a cada reclamo de su madre.

-Tu papá quiere hablar.

-No, no, no, no, mamá…

-¡Hola! ¿Hoy es el gran día?

-¡Hola papá! Amm, oye, le dijiste al Sr. Kakashi que no tengo mucha experiencia en esa área laboral, ¿no?

-Oye, pero le vendiste limonada- decía el papá de ella, Kizashi, quien también tenía el pelo rosado, claro de un tono diferente, pero a fin de cuentas el mismo color.

-Le vendí limonada cuando tenía diez años, cuando me llamó "algodón de azúcar".

-Lo sé… no aceptes un no por respuesta y no salgas de esa oficina hasta que el trabajo sea tuyo, ¿eh?

-Sí, ¿en qué le dijiste que he estado trabajando?

-En nada, le dije que eras de desarrollo tardío, pero que estabas lista para ser algo en la vida, enorgulléceme, ya quiero verte, te amo.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Conduce con cuidado, adiós. ¡Te amo!- y diciendo esto, Kizashi le dio el teléfono a su esposa y se retiró.

-Lo siento cariño, las cosas están cambiando a tu favor.

-Claro, adiós mamá.

-Ah, y Sakura, no olvides hacerle algo a tu cabello- y cuando dijo eso su mamá, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que su hora del permanente había pasado ya, así que rápidamente colgó y se fue corriendo al baño.

-¡Ay, no! Esto no puede estarme pasando… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Shannaroooooooo!- se escuchó el grito por todo el edificio, pues cierta chica se había olvidado de su tratamiento, arruinando así su hermoso cabello rosado.

**N/A: Bien, jeje, hasta aquí el 1er capítulo…. En el siguiente ya aparecerá Sasuke de nuevo…. Espero haya sido de su agrado, jeje, es mi primer sasusaku, pues he hecho YohxAnna y Makorra, así que ténganme paciencia n_nU….. nos vemos en el siguiente….**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! Gracias por leer la historia… en especial a Mey15 ****, recuerden que esta historia es un AU… bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo**

_PENSAMIENTOS_

_(Notas de autora)_

_-Sí, el día comenzó como cualquier otro, salvo que casi era Navidad y la presión constante de mis padres para conseguir un trabajo y un novio estable era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, bueno, pienso que todos hemos llegado al borde de volvernos locos, ¿no? Creo que la diferencia entre la locura y la cordura la determina el momento oportuno._

Sakura iba ya algo tarde a la cita de trabajo que su padre le había conseguido con el Sr. Kakashi, hubiera llegado antes de no ser por dos factores: 1, tuvo que medio arreglarse su permanente echado a perder y 2, había demasiado tráfico. Había encontrado por milagro un lugar frente al edificio, así que bajo rápido y tomó el elevador que la llevaría a la oficina. Una vez ahí, fue corriendo hacia la recepción.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo una…

-Llegas tarde- dijo la secretaria.

-Lo sé, lo siento yo…

-Ya no te puede atender.

-Ah, no, no… sé que me atrasé, pero usted no entiende. Mis padres y el Sr. Hatake fueron vecinos por muchos años y mi papá hizo esta cita, así que es muy importante que lo vea- trataba de excusarse la ojijade.

-Si era tan importante debiste llegar a tiempo-decía de forma muy odiosa esa secretaria.- Ya está en su siguiente entrevista.

-No, esto no puede ser, no…- decía Sakura mientras miraba la oficina de Kakashi-No puedo perder esta entrevista, yo…- pero ya no completó su frase, pues se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo- le contesto la secretaria como si adivinara su pensamiento.

Así que antes de que la mujer dijera otra palabra, Sakura salió corriendo hacia la oficina.

-Sr. Kakashi, soy yo, "Algodón de azúcar", la de la esquina- decía mientras tocaba la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue que el Sr. Hatake le empezaba a cerrar las cortinas- ¡Por favor! Sé vender, puedo hacerlo bien, vendía mejor limonada que cualquiera de las niñas exploradoras-gritaba la pobre de Sakura.

-Tenemos un código rojo- decía la señorita recepcionista mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Una vez cerradas por completo las cortinas, Sakura se sentó al suelo muy triste, pues su posible y única oportunidad de tener un buen empleo, se había echado a la basura.

-Pero las cosas están cambiando a mi favor- sollozaba ella.

…

Lejos ya de la oficina, Sakura se dirigía a su actual trabajo, que era un restaurante de comida china lujosa en el cual ella era mesera, llamado: Rock Lee´s Cousine.

-Ey, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó una chica blanca de cabello y ojos castaños, que peinaba su pelo en forma de dos chongos, su nombre: Tenten.

-Estoy segura de que no tendré el empleo- le contestó resoplando, Sakura.

-¡Uy!

-Oye, oye, ¿qué haces? No te pago para que platiques con tu amiga la chica exótica hermosa. - Le dijo a la castaña el jefe de ambas, Rock Lee, quien era un hombre delgado, moreno claro, cabello negro con un ridículo corte y unas cejas muy pobladas.- A trabajar o te puedes ir a la calle.

-¡Cállate Lee! Me despedirás el día que duerma contigo- le respondió molesta Tenten, que a pesar de que él era su jefe, no la intimidaba en absoluto- No tendría el arma de su tatarabuelo aquí si supiera lo cerca que estoy a punto de matarlo todos los días- seguía renegando la castaña mientras veía una vieja pistola que Rock tenía en una vitrina en exhibición.- ¡Wow! ¿Qué te pasó?- exclamó Tenten al ver el peinado de Sakura quien se había quitado el gorro que traía puesto.

-Oh, me lo dejé más tiempo. Mi mamá siempre se queja de que dejo mi cabello en mi rostro.

-¡Ay, cielos!- Volvía a exclamar la castaña al ver el vestido rosado al estilo de los 50´s de Sakura.

-Es mi vestido de navidad, me lo dio mi mamá- decía algo incómoda la pelirrosa mientras se ponía el mandil de mesera.- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Ah, estás linda, je.

-Ay, Tenten, acabo de arruinar mi entrevista y debo ir a casa hoy, no tengo dónde esconderme, mi mamá quería que esto fuera una navidad especial así que rentó una cabaña en medio de la nada allá en mi pueblo natal de Konoha, así que estaremos atrapados igual que… que en un programa de reality show que te alejan de la civilización, ya sabes, esos de La Isla o algo así _(xD jajaj no se me ocurrió otro programa)_.

-Uy, lo siento. Te diría que voy contigo, pero Neji y yo pasaremos nuestra primera navidad juntos _(Sí, aquí nuestro querido Neji sigue vivo TuT)_.

-No, está bien. No tengo oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sasori irá conmigo.

-La mesa dos pide la cuenta, mesa dos- interrumpió Rock Lee.

-¿Qué? Es muy pronto, ¿no?- le dijo Tenten ignorando la orden de Lee.

-No, ya llevamos dos meses, además no tengo nada que ofrecerle a mi familia, ni esposo, ni Sasori, ni nietos, mi papá cree que soy lesbiana.

-Y usarás a Sasori para aludir a tus padres.

-¡Sí! Bueno, no. En fin, mis padres lo amarán. ¿No sé qué tienes contra él?

-Supongo que los tontos elitistas no son mi tipo ni el tuyo, y menos pelirrojos.

-¿Qué si su familia tiene bancos? ¿Y qué tiene la riqueza y el éxito para variar?

-Es fácil ser rico y exitoso si naces rico y te dan el éxito.

-En fin, vendrá a recogerme a las 2, así que podrías controlar tus gruñidos, ¿sí? ¡Gracias!- le sonreía Sakura a su amiga mientras se dirigía a atender.

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, mesa dos- le exigía Rock a Tenten.

…..

Había pasado un par de horas y justo ya iban a ser las 2 p.m. Sakura estaba en la parte de la recepción cuando en eso vio que un hombre apuesto pelirrojo entraba al lugar.

-¡Sasori!- Dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar este odioso lugar?

-Sí, hola, cómo estás, me da gusto verte- le dijo ella en forma algo sarcástica.

-Sí, yo…. No puede ser, ¿qué te pasó? con una mueca de horror el chico pelirrojo.

-Oh, bueno, aunque no lo creas intentaba no llamar la atención de mis padres.

-Entiendo… hablando de eso, no voy a poder ir a tu festejo navideño.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?

-Cenar con tus padres es ir a otro nivel y todavía no llego ahí- dijo de una manera tajante el novio pelirrojo.

-Ah, bueno… eh, sí… entonces, am… crees que en los próximos diez minutos ¿podemos llegar a ese nivel? Porque mis padres están esperando que vengas conmigo- decía de una forma desesperante la ojiverde.

-Nunca vamos a llegar ahí, linda.

-¿Eh? ¡No puedes defraudarme ahora, Sasori!- decía Sakura a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.- ¡Los cocteles son a las seis en punto! ¡Te necesito en verdad!

-Sí que tienes necesidad… no, gracias.

-¡Ha! No puedo creerlo, no es cierto, esto no está pasando- decía cada vez más histérica ella haciendo que algunos clientes empezaran a voltear- Por qué dijiste que irías conmigo en navidad sino pensabas hacerlo- sollozaba Sakura.

-Porque sabía que era lo que querías escuchar- dijo de forma déspota el pelirrojo.- ¿Y? ¿Entonces no somos nada ahora?

-Yo…

-Bien… entonces, adiós- dijo Sasori al momento que se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Espera!- gritó Sakura haciendo que él se detuviera.- Si sales por esa puerta… habremos terminado- amenazó ella.

-Ah… sí, adiós- dijo sin importancia Sasori y se marchó del lugar, dejando a una preocupada y triste Sakura.

-No puede ser, increíble, no puede ser- se lamentaba ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina a poder llorar.

Mientras Sakura seguía pensando en sus penas, un hombre apuesto de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negro, entraba al restaurante muy animado hablando por teléfono. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha; y a juzgar por su vestuario, podría decirse que era un hombre de negocios.

-Hola, qué tal, sí… espera. Ah, hice una reservación para las dos- dijo Sasuke a la recepcionista.

-Ah, sí, pase por favor- le decía ella mientras le indicaba su mesa.

-¡Gracias! Sí amigo, deséame suerte, ¿sí? Gracias- continuaba él por teléfono- Está bien, adiós.- y diciendo eso, colgó su celular. Acto seguido se sentó en su mesa y sacó una caja de su bolsillo, el cual contenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes.-Hoy es el gran día- decía para sí mismo mientras sonreía al contemplar la joya.

….

Ya el llanto había cesado, pero aun así seguía muy dolida; sin duda sería la burla de su familia. Pero el momento solitario de Sakura terminó cuando su jefe llegó.

-Oye, oye, despierta ve rápido, hay un cliente en la mesa diez, ve, ve, ve, ve- ordenaba Rock Lee.

-Sí, sí, ahí voy- le respondió ella y se dirigió hacia donde el apuesto hombre estaba, sólo que estaba tan sumida en su pena que ni siquiera volteó a ver a Sasuke.- ¿Qué voy a traerle?- le preguntó de mala gana.

-Quiero camarones con lechera _(se oye extraño, pero es un manjar delicioso)_, arroz frito con camarones y una orden de Low Mein, por favor- decía él con una sonrisa, pero al ver que la mesera no lo miraba se quedó un poco extrañado- ¿Necesita anotarlo?

-No, ya voy- y diciendo eso, anotó en el camino hacia la cocina la orden. Aún no podía quitarse la idea de que ese día su novio había terminado con ella, y justo el día de la gran e importante cena navideña familiar. Podría seguir "ida" todo el día, pero Tenten la sacudió haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Y Sasori?- preguntó su amiga rápidamente, pues tenía que entregar una orden.

En eso un celular empezó a vibrar, Sakura por el tono de éste supuso que era el suyo, así que fue al cuarto de casilleros para agarrar su teléfono que estaba dentro de su bolsa.

-¡Hola mamá!- dijo sin ganas.

-¿Sakura? Lo sabía, todavía no sales de ahí.

-Lo lamento en verdad.

-Dije a las seis en punto, cariño. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste? Sakura todo mundo puede llegar a tiempo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Nos quieres arruinar la Navidad?- mientras su madre daba todo el sermón, Sakura, que se encontraba de nuevo en la parte de la recepción, ahora sí pudo observar al caballero que atendió minutos atrás. Vio que era realmente apuesto y estaba tan desesperada que una loca idea atravesó su mente.- ¿Sakura?- volvió a llamar su madre al notar que ella no respondía.

-¡Salimos ahora!- dijo Sakura.

-Sasori trae ropa para la cena, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!- afirmó ella- Trae una chaqueta azul, camisa y corbata rosa- inventaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Tú planeaste la combinación rosa?

-No, no la planeamos.

-Bien, sube al auto- le ordenó Mebuki al momento de colgarle.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Sakura agarró su abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero, que a su vez éste se encontraba cerca del pasillo de los baños, pues vio que Sasuke se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Disculpe- dijo el pelinegro.

-Usted no va a ir al baño- amenazó Sakura.

-¿Están en otro lugar?

-¡Vendrá conmigo!- le exigió.

-Mmm… no, quiero entrar al baño- le dijo Sasuke un poco extrañado.- Ah, mire, no estoy seguro de qué programa de trabajo patrocinado esté realizando, pero…- y Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura lo apuntó con el arma que pertenecía al tatarabuelo de Rock Lee, que segundos antes lo sacó de la vitrina.- ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó confundido.

-Es un arma.

\- ¡Hmp! ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sí lo es. Lo usaron contra los británicos en la época feudal.

-¿Está bromeando?- dijo Sasuke al ver que la chica parecía seria.

-¡Muévase!- Le ordenaba Sakura mientras lo sacaba por la salida de atrás sin que nadie lo notara, pues qué diría su jefe al ver que ella tomó el arma de su tatarabuelo y aparte que apuntaba a uno de sus clientes.

-¡Está loca!- le decía Sasuke mientras era guiado a la salida.

…

En lo que ellos se escabullían, una mujer elegante de tez blanca, alta, delgada, ojos y pelo largo rojizo, y que usaba anteojos, entraba al restaurante, buscaba a alguien sin duda, pero no sabía es que ese alguien había sido "secuestrado".

Sakura se dirigía al carro, ya había bajado el arma; Sasuke al notar eso, decidió voltearse para enfrentarla, pero con lo que no contó, fue que tropezó con el piso resbaloso, ya que días anteriores había nevado y aún quedaba algo de hielo en el suelo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Sakura antes de ver al pobre de Sasuke inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Oh! Esto no puede ser- se volvía a quejar la ojijade mientras se agachaba hacia donde su "rehén" estaba. -¡Despierta! ¡Arriba!- lo cacheteaba ella, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

…

Dentro del restaurante, la chica pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Karin Uzumaki, seguía buscando, pero en eso Tenten pasó junto de ella, así que la mujer no dudó en preguntarle.

-Ah, oye, Rodolfo- le dijo Karin a Tenten, pues la castaña tenía unas orejas de reno de diadema.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ah, ja, ja… am, estoy buscando a mi novio. Es bien parecido, cuerpo sexy…

-Bien parecido, cuerpo sexy, eh…. No, no lo vi- le dijo Tenten algo molesta por el comentario de la pelirroja- Tal vez ésta es su forma de terminarte- le dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dejando a una indignada Karin por el comentario atrevido que le había dicho.

-Más vale que aparezcas, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Karin refunfuñando, pues muy en el fondo llegó a creerle a las palabras de Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3

**LLEGANDO CON MI FAMILIA**

Sakura manejaba a velocidad considerable, ya llevaba media hora de camino y Sasuke aún no despertaba del tremendo golpe que se dio. Cuando ella cayó en un tope, esto hizo que Sasuke despertara. Claro que, él no sabía que iba amarrado y con una venda en los ojos.

-¡Hola!- le dijo ella.

-¿Hola?- dijo Sasuke a ciegas, pues literalmente no veía nada.

-Tu cabeza qué tal… oye, quieres que te quite la venda- y sin dejarlo responder, le quitó la bufanda que la usaba de venda para tapar sus ojos. Una vez ésta quitada, Sasuke pudo ver a Sakura y recordó todo el embrollo que lo llevó hasta su auto.

-¡Hola de nuevo!- dijo ella algo apenada, que ya no sabía si era por el hecho de haberlo secuestrado o porque su cabello era un desastre.

-¡Hmp! Hola- dijo sin muchos ánimos él. En eso vio que también estaba atado de sus muñecas, así que intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano.-Oye, no sé qué está pasando aquí, ni qué quieres de mí, pero…este plan no parece muy bien pensado. Acéptalo, soy un hombre y tarde o temprano te voy a vencer- decía él con cierto orgullo en su voz.

-Sí, estupendo, a menos que tú te noquees solo…oh, yo te dispare- le respondió Sakura amenazándolo de nuevo con la reliquia familiar de Lee haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Ah… jeje…pareces una chica agradable. Ja, por favor, no vas a dispararme con esa cosa- decía incrédulo el moreno, pero ni él ni Sakura se dieron cuenta que en medio de la carretera un zorrillo se atravesaba. Sakura al ver al animal se desvió para no atropellarlo sin acordarse de que tenía apuntando el arma, y al momento de desviarse sin querer disparó en medio de las piernas de su rehén. -¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Sasuke horririzado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Shannaro!- exclamaba muy asustada- ¡No puede ser! Yo… lo siento- decía muy apenada ella mientras Sasuke la miraba con cara de odio.

…..

Ya había pasado una hora desde aquel acontecimiento. Había un silencio, así que Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-Esto es lo que haremos, vendrás conmigo a pasar la Navidad con mi familia y eres mi novio "Sasori" quien por desgracia no pudo venir.

-¡Hmp! No voy a hacer nada de eso… molestia.

-No tienes muchas opciones "Sasuke-kun" Y sí, revisé tu cartera para saber tu nombre. Por cierto eres muy fotogénico, ojalá yo saliera como modelo en mis credenciales- le dijo ella del mismo modo irónico que él.

-Soy sólo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, no Sasuke-kun y…Ahhh… Tu novio te dejó- la miraba con burla.

-¡No! Te digo que no pudo venir- se excusaba ella.

-Sí, claro. Eres una de esas chicas rudas quienes rechazan a los hombres una y otra vez, y ahora te desquitas con un inocente.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- al decir eso ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La pelirrosa vio que a su carro le faltaba gasolina, así que justo en el camino se encontraba una gasolinera. Estacionó su auto para poder bajar a pagar y cargar después el líquido fundamental para su transporte.

-Gas, una gasolinera, con un logo de estrella y colores verde y blanco, verde y blanco y…- pero Sasuke no pudo continuar porque Sakura de nuevo le colocaba su bufanda para taparle los ojos.- ¡Ja! Sabes de que no hay forma de que te salgas con la tuya, ¿verdad?- le dijo él al ver que sus ojos de nuevo veían oscuro.- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Apuntarme con el arma durante la cena de Navidad? En cuanto llegue a tu casa le diré a tu familia lo demente y fastidiosa que eres, además tú… ¡Oye! Se está volviendo personal- le dijo el azabache a Sakura, pues ella estaba tocando su pecho y cerca de su pantalón, como si fuera un policía revisando a un delincuente- ¿Qué haces, molestia?

-¿No traes celular?

-¡Tsk! Está en mi abrigo… en el restaurante… donde lo dejé antes de que me secuestraras- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Ah, bueno, mejor así- y diciendo esto, Sakura bajó del auto para ir a la tienda dentro de la gasolinera para pagar. -¡Hola!- dijo ella muy amable a un señor alto, ya de edad madura y con una extraña cabellera larga, picuda y blanca, quien era el dueño del lugar.

-¡Ah, hola!- decía él de una forma muy coqueta a lo que la ojijade decidió ignorar y fue en busca de comida para llevar y un sake.

-Sólo quiero 954 yenes _(que equivale a 10 dlls)_ y esto- decía ella mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar.

-Aquí tiene su cambio.

-Gracias.

-No, espere, no se vaya. En general yo les sirvo la gasolina a las chicas lindas como tú.

-Ah, mil gracias señor… Jiraiya- decía ella mientras leía el gafete del señor-Pero no es necesario, je.

-Ah, no, insisto, no querrás negarle a este viejo uno de los pocos placeres que le quedan- decía Jiraiya mientras salía de la tienda.

-No, en serio, no tiene que hacerlo…

-No, deja, deja.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, yo…

-Oye, pero qué está pasando cariño- preguntaba el peliblanco al ver que Sasuke se encontraba en el carro vendado y amarrado.

-Yo, él… es mi novio.

-Ah…

-Le daré una sorpresa de pasar una semana en el bosque. Una semana salvaje, lo ataré, me atará, algo así como la novela de "Icha Icha Paradise", "50 sombras de Grey", usted sabe.

-Ohh, jajaj, ya veo… Pero, será mejor que usted venga conmigo jovencita.

-Oh, no, ya me voy- y diciendo esto, Jiraiya entró de nuevo a la tienda y Sakura salió a toda prisa a despachar la gasolina para su carro. Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando el peliblanco salió de nuevo dirigiéndose de forma muy sospechosa a Sakura, ella temía lo peor, pero para su fortuna, él no hizo nada de lo que ella había imaginado.

-Esto es cortesía de la casa, preciosa- le dijo él entregándole unas esposas de peluche.

-Oh, vaya, je. ¡Gracias!

-De nada.

-Mejor tenga cuidado o regreso por usted- jugaba Sakura que acababa de echar la gasolina.

-Ah, jajaja, ¿en serio? Eso me gustaría- decía tratando de ocultar el sangrado nasal el pobre viejo.

-En fin, gracias.

-Sí, buen viaje, disfruta tu semana "salvaje".

-Sí, jeje- y al decir esto, Sakura entró de nuevo en el auto, abriendo las esposas que le acababan de dar para poder ponérselas a Sasuke-¡Qué bien! Así que… este secuestro se volvió más profesional-dijo ella mientras le quitaba la bufanda al pelinegro y le empezaba a poner las esposas.

-¿Bromeas?- decía él al ver que de nuevo era atado.

-De qué te quejas, ahora estás más cómodo.

-Y un poco más humillante- al decir Sasuke esto, Sakura sólo dio un resoplido y encendió el auto para dirigirse de nuevo a la carretera.

-Ahh, jeje, ese es un muchacho con suerte- dijo Jiraiya al ver al par de "enamorados" yéndose por la carretera.

…..

Sakura seguí manejando, realmente se le había hecho un viaje muy largo. Así que recordó que había comprado algo de comida y decidió abrir un paquete de carne seca.- Oye, quiero disculparme por lo de antes, por levantarte la voz y por…dispararte cerca de tu… virilidad.

-¡Tsk!- bufó Sasuke.

-¿Quieres comer?- pero antes de que él dijera algo, Sakura le dio un trozo de carne en su boca.

-Gracias, qué amable- decía sarcástico él mientras se quitaba el alimento de su boca.

-Ok, debemos de compartir algunos hechos importantes uno del otro. Mmm… déjame adivinar…Amm…-decía mientras masticaba su carne.- Eres algún tipo de vicepresidente de una compañía de tu padre- decía ella, pero Sasuke no decía nada al respecto- Ah, eso es un sí. Amm… tus padres te compraron tu primera casa y… navegas, juegas golf con un hándicap 14, y tal vez eres un… zeta, beta, beta, shmira- decía de forma divertida ella a la gente súper rica, pero igual, el azabache seguía mudo- Ah, es sí, sí, sí y sí.

-Soy hándicap 10- le dijo él de mala gana.

-Oh, ay, te felicito. ¡Hmp! Bueno… es seguro decir que perdí mi trabajo, vivo en un departamento en el último piso y no juego golf. Sí, eso lo resume todo.

…

Al fin de casi tres horas habían llegado a la cabaña que los padres de Sakura habían rentado a las afueras de Konoha para pasar la navidad. Sakura se estacionó.

-Listo, ahora vuelvo- dijo ella mientras se bajaba del auto para adentrase a la cabaña.

-¡Uy! ¡Ya llegó! Ve quién está aquí, mi bebé- decía Mebuki quien corría a abrazar a su hija.

-Mamá, no llores.

\- Déjame verte… ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-Ah, sí… bueno yo…

-Pareces actriz de película hentai- dijo su madre haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Tengo cabello de estrella hentai? ¿Cómo sabes cómo es una estrella de películas hentai?- decía algo ofendida la ojijade por el comentario de su mamá.

-¡Sakura! Ah… déjame ver el vestido, ay qué bonito, qué linda te ves- decía la rubia cambiando el tema. –Sí, te queda muy bien, y a ti ¿qué te parece?- preguntaba Mebuki a su esposo.

-Ah, pues yo… ah, creo que está muy entallado.- dijo Kizashi- Y… ¿qué es lo que pasó hoy?

-No sé, llegué tarde y…

-El Sr. Kakashi lo hizo como un favor y eso me afectará a mí.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-Disculpen, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de eso?-sentenció Mebuki- No arruinemos la Navidad con conversaciones negativas. Y dónde está Sasori.

-Oh, él está en el auto. Pero quiero decirles algo. Recuerdan cuando vamos a un restaurante y papá le cuenta chistes a la mesera que son tontos y vergonzosos, pero él cree que son graciosos.

-Sí- decía Mebuki.

-¿Qué? Pero sí lo son- decía algo ofendido Kizashi.

-Sí, papá, lo que digas. Bueno, a veces cuando "Sasori" se siente incómodo en una situación social hace el drama de: "Yo no quería estar aquí, me secuestraron". Je, es algo raro, pero él cree que es gracioso, así que ríanse para no hacerlo sentir mal, ¿sí?- decía Sakura a sus padres convenciéndoles de que si Sasuke hablaba de más, ellos creyeran que él bromeaba.

-Ah, sí, claro hija. Ya muero por conocerlo- decía con emoción su mamá.

-Oye papá, por favor, trata de no avergonzarlo, ¿quieres?

-Yo… ah, está bien- y diciendo eso, Sakura salió de la casa para ir por su "novio".

Al llegar al carro abrió la puerta y sacando la llave de su bolsillo, empezó a abrir las esposas que sostenían las muñecas de Sasuke.

-Bueno, aquí vamos- dijo ella.

-¡No! No voy a entrar.

-Ay, la casa es agradable y tibia, morirás de frío aquí.

-Está bien, pero esta farsa va a terminar ahora- diciendo esto, Sakura le terminó de quitar las esposas y ambos se dirigieron dentro de la casa.

-¡Hola!- dijo Kizashi.

-¡Bienvenido!- dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a su "yerno", Mebuki.-Oh, esto es tan especial, eres el primer novio que Sakura trae a casa- dijo su madre haciendo que Sakura la mirara de forma fulminante.

-Sí, pensábamos que le gustaban las niñas y no los niños- estrechaba la mano de Sasuke, Kizashi, haciendo que Sakura realmente quisiera mandar a volar a su propio padre.

-Ah, oigan, escúchenme con atención.- decía Sasuke- Ella me obligó a venir aquí, esta mujer me trajo a punta de pistola, me secuestró y me trajo a esta casa como rehén- dijo Sasuke de una forma en la que esperaba que los señores que estaban al frente de él se preocuparan y regañaran a su hija, pero su sorpresa fue el ver que ellos se empezaron a reír.

-Jajajajaajaja- se reían al unísono.

-¿De qué se ríen? ¿Qué no escucharon?

-Sí- dijo el Sr. Haruno.

-Su hija está loca, es una criminal peligrosa.

-¡Sí, lo es!- gritaba muy sonriente la mamá de Sakura y volvía a reírse junto a su esposo.- ¿Quieres tomar ponche? Tiene un ingrediente secreto que hace la diferencia… le pongo ajos- decía Mebuki mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Qué les pasa en verdad?- gritaba Sasuke de forma desesperada.- ¿Todos están locos?

-Jajajaaj- se reían los padres de familia.

-Cielo, ya es suficiente- le decía Sakura trantando de calmarlo.

-En seguida vuelvo, ve a sentarte Sasori.

-Mi nombre no es Sasori.

-Sí, también hace eso- decía Sakura a su papá.

-Y tampoco voy a sentarme.

-Voy a ayudarle a mamá con el ponche, cielo- decía la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la concina, dejando solo al pobre y confundido de Sasuke con Kizashi Haruno.

-_Definitivamente esa familia está tan loca como la hija_\- pensaba Sasuke quien al no quedarle de otra, se fue a sentar junto a su supuesto suegro.

**N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, jeje.. el pobre de Sasuke piensa que todos están locos, pero la astuta de Sakura se ingenió el plan jeje.. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: ****MaKorra-Love-Forever****, ****MsPandiCornius**** y Mey15… como dije apenas ando iniciando en el fandom, pero me alegra que ya hay seguidores de esta historia… :D, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ERES UNA MOLESTIA**

-Mamá, quería saber si pudiera ser el ama de llaves este año- preguntaba Sakura quien ayudaba a su mamá en la cocina.

-¿En serio? Pero si tú odias la idea del ama de llaves _(literalmente se refiere a cuidar sólo las llaves xD)._

-Sí, la idea de pasar la navidad atrapada a la fuerza en casa me molesta, pero ahora veo el lado social de eso.

-Ajá, ¿crees que soportarás a la abuela? Ya sabes cómo es, y eso antes de que se acabe el ponche.

-Tiene como 75 años.

-Sí, pero aun es terriblemente fuerte.

-Voy a intentarlo- le dijo la pelirrosa a su madre haciendo un puchero.

-Hmp… confiaré en ti- al decir eso Mebuki, se acercó al refrigerador y de ahí sacó una bolsa llena de las llaves de la casa. Se las dio a su hija sin saber el verdadero motivo del cual Sakura había decidido ser el ama de llaves.

…..

Kizashi estaba leyendo el periódico en el sofá, mientras Sasuke buscaba una forma de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Aprovechando que su ''suegro'' estaba distraído, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar; se acercó al carro de Sakura y cuando quiso abrirlo no pudo, ya que estaba con seguro. Vio el carro del que supuso era de los padres de ella, volvió a hacer la misma acción, pero igual no pudo. Su desesperación aumentaba cada segundo, así que corrió hacia un puente que estaba en medio de un hermoso paisaje nevado y gritó:

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- decía él desesperado esperando que alguien pudiera contestarle, pero lo único que escuchó fue un perro aullar.- Auxilio- dijo esto último ya sin ganas.

Debido a su fallido intento de escapar, Sasuke decidió regresar a la casa con los Haruno. Entró como si nada y de nuevo se acercó a su ''suegro''.

-Oiga señor, creo que puedo aclarar esta situación y todos podremos fingir que esto nunca pasó, sólo necesito un teléfono.

-Umm, no hay teléfonos aquí.

-¿O un teléfono celular?

-Ah, el ama de llaves tiene todos los celulares _(ahora entienden por qué Sakura quería serlo xD)_. Parece ser que interfieren con nuestro tiempo de calidad de ''familia''. Jajaja, y… qué vas a hacer- preguntaba Kizashi, pero antes de Sasuke respondiera, entraron unas personas junto con sus maletas a la casa. Para ser exactos eran: un hombre rubio de ojos azules con unas extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes en su cara, y una rubia de ojos azules que vestía muy coqueta y con su cabello muy largo y sedoso atado a una coleta.

-Ey, qué bueno que llegaron todos- dijo Kizashi.

-¡Hola papá!- dijo Ino, quien era la chica rubia y hermana menor de Sakura, por cuatro años.

-Ay, hola a la chica más bella del mundo- decía el Sr. Haruno mientras abrazaba a su hija.- Quiero que me platiques al rato de tu escuela.

-Sí, feliz navidad, papá- le respondía ella mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Ay, hola galán, cómo estás- decía ahora Kizashi quien abrazaba al hombre rubio.

-¡Hola papá!- decía Naruto, quien era el hermano mayor.

-¡Ay, hola! Qué bueno que están aquí- decía Mebuki quien salía de la cocina.-Ino, pero qué bella te ves, ¿bajaste de peso?

-Es que no como lácteos- le respondió su hija.

-Ay, pues te ves fantástica.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Ay, hola, cómo estás- decía mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Hola, mamá!- le respondía Naruto su abrazo.

-Mamá hiciste que todos estuviéramos aquí y que todo esto se viera perfecto y navideño- decía Ino.

-Sí, decoraste mamá, me pregunto cuánto dinero le habrá costado a papá.

-¡Oye!- le dijo su padre.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinata? Creí que vendría contigo.

-Eh, se quedó esta vez con su familia.

-Oh, entiendo. Bien, pues qué bueno que todos están aquí.

-Oye, ven acá frentona- decía Naruto abrazando a su hermana menor.- Por cierto, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?- decía sacudiéndole el cabello chino rosado.

-No, déjame, déjame- se quejaba Sakura.

-Oye, ya déjala. Deben de ser respetuosos el día de hoy, ya que tenemos visitas. Chicos, quiero presentarles a Sasori, el novio de Sakura.

-Ah, hola, mucho gusto- dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano.

-¡No soy su novio!- gritó exaltado Sasuke- La conocí hoy en el restaurante, me apuntó con una pistola, me ató con esposas de peluche y me trajo aquí donde estoy ahora.

-Pff, esposas de peluche. Me avergüenzas, jajajaja- se burlaba Sakura haciendo que todos menos el pelinegro se rieran.- Ay, le encanta hacer eso.

-Eso sólo una broma, le encanta hacer eso- decía la Sra. Haruno entre risas.

-Sí, claro… eh, ven, ¿Naruto, cierto?- dijo Sasuke llevándose al rubio hacia una esquina de la casa.

-Ah, sí.

-Bien, tú que eres una persona normal, tienes que escucharme. Tal vez pienses que tu hermana es normal, pero no lo es. Créeme… es… una… psicópata.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿eh? Jajajajajaja, sí que lo es. ¡Muy bien!- y diciendo esto Naruto, se retiró junto a los demás, dejando a un Sasuke muy desconcertado.

-Ven, Sasori- dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa al ver que el plan de su ''novio'' no había funcionado.- ¡Feliz Navidad, ven!- le volvió a llamar al pelinegro, y él resignado aceptó estar con ella ese rato.

….

Ya era la hora de dormir y cada quien se había ido a su cuarto, Sakura, Sasuke y Mebuki subían al segundo piso para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

-Oh, Sasuke, tú te quedarás aquí- decía la mamá de Sakura mientras abría un cuarto.- Y tú Sakura dor…

-Mamá, tengo veintisiete años creo que estoy en perfecta edad de dormir en el mismo cuarto con mi novio, fin de la historia- interrumpía la pelirrosa mientras sostenía el brazo de Sasuke.

-Ah… de acuerdo- dijo algo ofendida su madre, ya que el sólo hecho de imaginarse a su hija durmiendo con otro hombre, le recordaba que ya no era una niña.

Rato después se podía observar a Sakura y Sasuke durmiendo en una litera dentro de un cuarto infantil; como era de recordarse, la cabaña era rentada y la otra habitación con cama doble era esa. El chico se encontraba arriba y ella abajo.

-Mejor vete acostumbrando a estas literas, porque es donde dormirás con tus nuevas compañeras de celda.

-¿Por qué no intentas relajarte?

-No te equivoques, demente. Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí. Y lo único que me alegrará es ver la cara que pondrás cuando los policías vengan por ti, pequeña molestia.

-Es mejor que te pongas cómodo porque no hay forma de salir de aquí. Yo soy el ama de llaves, tengo el control de todas las llaves de los autos y celulares las cuales escondí muy bien. Así que… intenta dormir bien porque nos esperan un par de días grandiosos, amorcito- y diciendo esto Sakura, apagó la luz y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

…

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Sakura yacía profundamente dormida. Sasuke aprovechó esto para sigilosamente bajar de la litera y disponerse a buscar las llaves. Pero fue grande su decepción cuando no encontró nada, así que tomando un abrigo del perchero decidió salir en busca de ayuda.

Sakura se encontraba manejando, pues ya se había dado cuenta que su ''novio'' se había escapado, así que decidió ir a su rescate, ya que el frío era muy fuerte y pensaba que de seguro estaría por ahí botado. Seguía manejando cuando en eso vio a lo lejos una sombra; al acercarse más vio que era Sasuke quien caminaba en medio del frío. Así que se acercó hacia él.

-Has estado caminando por una hora- le decía ella, pero él no respondía.- ¿Por qué no regresas a la casa? Haremos chocolate caliente. _(Esta es la parte en la que comienza el 1er capítulo)_.

…

Ya Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban frente a la casa de nuevo. Una vez estacionado su auto, ella decidió romper el hielo.

-¿En serio no quieres chocolate caliente?- preguntó la ojijade, pero el azabache sólo se bajó azotando la puerta del carro.

-¡Eres una molestia!- le gritó él al momento que se dirigía dentro de la casa.

…..

Ya era de mañana y Sakura se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, iba hacia la concina cuando en eso su celular que lo tenía guardado en su sostén, empezó a vibrar haciendo que diera un brinco del susto. Recordando que era su celular el que hacía ese ruido, salió para poder contestar sin que nadie la viera, pues su madre tenía una regla estricta en cuanto a celulares mientras convivían en familia.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola, soy yo!- dijo Tenten por el otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué pasó contigo ayer? Lucías extraña, cuando volteé no estabas, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… bueno, no, no exactamente bien. Creo que tengo un pequeño lapsus nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cometí una pequeña locura- decía con un tono nervioso, y mientras Sakura le platicaba a su amiga lo que había pasado, Sasuke quien acababa de levantarse, vio a su captora que estaba afuera hablando por teléfono, decidió ir por ella, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta, se encontró a Mebuki.

-¡Hola, buenos días!

-Ah, buenos días.

-Ven, siéntate, te haré un desayuno especial.

-¡Hmp!- lanzó su famoso monosílabo el pelinegro y se dirigió a la cocina junto a su ''suegra''.

-Fue sólo una pequeña cosa- seguía Sakura conversando con su amiga.

-¿Pequeña cosa? Sakura… debes dejarlo ir ahora mismo, no puedes tenerlo ahí, no es un cachorro, ¿qué vas hacer después de Navidad?

-¡Shannaro! No he pensado en eso aún, pero ya veremos.

-Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos- le dijo Mebuki a Sasuke mientras él seguía observando a Sakura por la ventana.

-¡Gracias!- dijo él quien ahora observaba que Sakura había entrado a la cocina con ellos.

-¿No dormiste con esa ropa, verdad?- Preguntó Mebuki quien servía jugo de naranja a su ''yerno''.

-Sí, intento decirles que…

-Ah, sí mamá, con todo el caos se nos olvidó la maleta- trató de salvarse Sakura.

-Así es- contestó él rápidamente.

-Ohh- dijo Mebuki.

-La dejé en el restaurante… deberías de llamar ahí para ver eso muñeca- ahora Sasuke decidió seguirle el juego de apodos.- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

-Lo siento, no traje mi teléfono, cielo- recalcó la pelirrosa.

-Claro que sí, está en tu- pero Sasuke no dijo nada, con sólo un ademán, señaló que su celular estaba en medio de sus pechos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sakura!- exclamó su mamá haciendo que su hija sacara el teléfono de dicho lugar.- Tenías que haberte deshecho de eso.

-Oops, lo olvidé- dijo con tono de arrepentida.

-Aw, bueno, ya no importa. Sasori, te traeré algo para que lo uses mientras lavo tu ropa. Kizashi siempre viaja con ropa que cree que le quedará si baja cinco kilos, jajajaja.- diciendo esto la Sra. Haruno, se retiró de la cocina dejando a Sakura junto a Sasuke.

-¡Dame el teléfono!- le ordenó Sasuke.

-Ven por él.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Nooo!- dijo del mismo tono Sakura. Ambos se lanzaban miradas casi asesinas, pero no continuaron viéndose ya que Sasuke empezó a corretear alrededor de la barra a Sakura- Hice atletismo en la preparatoria, ¡shannaro!- dijo ella mientras corría.

-Y yo jugué fútbol americano y mi apodo era Flash.

-¡Uy qué miedo!- se burlaba la ojiverde quien ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a él, seguían con sus juegos de miradas cuando en eso ella vio un objeto que le sería útil.- Y soy muy buena también para la administración.

-¿En serio? Hmp, qué bueno que lo dices.

-Claro y también era muy buena para preparar un platillo.

-¿Qué platillo es?

-Filete de res- cuando dijo eso, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura observaba y quiso agarrar el objeto, pero ella se lo quitó antes- Extra suave- le respondió burlándose.

-¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas!- dijo él alarmado, pero a ella no le importó y con la espátula metálica empezó a golpear el celular. Una vez destrozado, Sakura agarró los pedazos y los tiró al bote de basura.

-¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a tu propio celular?

-Ah, descuida, una amiga me regaló uno touch, pero lo dejé en mi casa, este era el viejo, así que ya no hay problema.

-Pero, pero… tú eres una…- pero Sasuke no pudo continuar porque en eso llegó Mebuki.

-Ten, Sasori- le dijo Mebuki entregándole la ropa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo él tratando de sonar amable, a lo que Sakura aprovechaba el momento para dedicarle una sonrisa de satisfacción.-_Realmente eres una molestia_\- decía para sí mismo el azabache mientras se retiraba a ponerse la ropa que su querido ''suegro'' le había prestado.

**N/A: Hola a todos, jaja… cómo ven, el pobre de Sasuke ya no soporta a la molesta de Sakura jajaja, le hace la vida imposible al pobre…. Pues quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores que están al pendiente de esta loca historia jaja.**

**MaKorra-Love-Forever****: mi querida amiga lectora del otro fandom, lo sé, si yo tuviera la oportunidad tmb secuestraría a Sasuke jajaja es tan OMG hahaha perfecto…..**

**yomii20****: ya ves, Sakura cada vez está más loca jaaja..**

**Pues espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo… nos vemos en el siguiente **


	5. Chapter 5

**SIGUIENDO EL "PLAN"**

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo… sólo quiero aclarar que en esta historia AU, Naruto e Ino son hermanos de Sakura, y como Mebuki es rubia, pensé que encajarían, jeje… bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación….**

-¡Hmp! ¡Qué horror!- dijo Sasuke al observarse en el espejo, ya que traía puesto unos pantalones que le quedaban de brinca charcos los cuales estaban estampados de cuadros, una camiseta tipo polo color naranja y un gorrito; todo el conjunto era como si fuera a jugar golf, sólo que le quedaba algo entallado dejando marcar sus perfectos músculos y una parte…bueno… el trasero (_Jeje, vaya que nuestro amado Sasuke tiene un cuerpazo xD)_.

La familia Haruno se encontraba muy alegre desayunando y disfrutando de los chistes de Kizashi, al contrario de ellos, Mebuki estaba en la cocina buscando desesperadamente algo. Sasuke entraba justo en ese momento al comedor y todos se le quedaron viendo de forma graciosa.

-¡Fiu, fiu!- chiflaba Naruto haciendo que Ino casi escupiera la leche.

-Jajaja, te ves bien- dijo la rubia.

-Sí muy a la moda…aunque el naranja no es tu color, sino el mío, jajaja- seguía riéndose Naruto y antes de que Sasuke le respondiera el comentario, Mebuki gritó haciendo que todos voltearan.

-¡Ahhh! Olvidé el aceite de oliva extra virgen… ¿cómo me pudo pasar?- decía Mebuki lamentándose a lo cual los demás la veían muy callados.

Sasuke veía una gran oportunidad en ese comentario, así que de la forma más amable dijo:

-Si quiere puedo ir a la tienda por usted.

-¡No! Mamá, yo voy, sería grosero mandar a un invitado- dijo Sakura al notar las intenciones de Sasuke.

-No se preocupen, está algo lejos.

-Insisto, señora. Será un placer- decía Sasuke sonriendo.

-Eh, bueno, Sasori. Muchas gracias, de hecho Kizashi, ¿por qué no lo acompañas?

-Mamá, mamá, no, no.

-Sakura, Sakura, necesito tu ayuda, es una buena oportunidad para que los hombres tengan tiempo de calidad juntos.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Sakura Haruno!

-Vámonos, Sasori…Kizashi conducirá- decía el Sr. Haruno haciéndole una señal a Sasuke de que lo siguiera.

-Bien, ve por las llaves- le ordenó Mebuki a su hija y acto seguido "suegro y yerno" se retiraron de la casa en busca del aceite de oliva extra virgen.

…..

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Sasuke se había ido, literalmente la tienda sí estaba retirada. Ino había aprovechado ese tiempo para poderle hacer un tratamiento de cabello a Sakura, ya que se lo había arruinado anteriormente.

-Listo, esto reparará el daño. No sé en qué estabas pensando. Ya nadie se riza el cabello- le decía Ino a Sakura a lo cual ella sólo hacía muecas- Realmente ese cabello decía "desesperada", los chicos saben cuándo lo estás- le dijo esto último en un suspiro.

-¿Sales con alguien de la facultad, Ino?- preguntó su madre.

-Sólo con algunos chicos.

-¡Ino!

-No dije que durmiera con ellos- decía riéndose la rubia.-No soy una zorra.

-Lo sé- dijo Mebuki más calmada.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo Sakura conoció a Sasori, es tan sensual- decía con cierta picardía.

-Y es que… no le di opción, jeje… sólo amarme- respondió Sakura sonriendo, ya que literalmente no le dio una opción.

-Sí, se ve que es de buenos modales. Habla bien, es exitoso, es bien parecido, creo que a tu padre le agradó; van a hacer amistad- dijo Mebuki haciendo que este último comentario preocupara un poco a la pelirrosa, pues ya había pasado un rato y aun no sabían de ellos, temía que Sasuke realmente hubiera hecho una tontería.

…

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Sasuke y Kizashi habían llegado a su destino, pero el pelinegro aprovechó que su "suegro" apenas se estaba estacionando y así él bajó rápido.

-¡Señor tiene que ayudarme, me secuestraron!- Exclamaba el azabache al dueño del local.

-Déjame adivinar… una chica sensual con vestido rosado- decía Jiraiya.

-¡Sí! Ella misma, ¿la recuerda?

-Sí, te ató y te vendó los ojos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Así es, así es- decía feliz Sasuke pensando que al fin había encontrado a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo.

\- ¿Te da golpes sexys y te hace cosas traviesas? ¡Uy, uy, uy!- decía Jiraiya con unos movimientos de latigazos haciendo que Sasuke se preocupara.

-¿Qué está haciendo? Es asqueroso- decía frunciendo el ceño.

-Aceite de Oliva extra virgen… ¿y eso qué significa?- preguntaba Kizashi que ya estaba en la caja pagando el artículo.- ¿En verdad puede ser extra virgen? Jajajajajaja- se reía el pelirrosado.

-Jajajajajaja- le acompañaba en la risa, Jiraiya.

-Ah, jajajaja. Tengo una mujercita en casa a quien le encanta embarrar todo con aceite, no es que me queje.

-¡Ahhhh!- le expresaba con picardía el peliblanco.

-Es lo mejor de las vacaciones… no sientes culpa, ¿verdad, hijo?- decía Kizashi mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de Sasuke haciendo que el dueño del local los empezara a ver de una forma algo sospechosa.

…..

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, ya su cabello al fin había sido arreglado y tenía un conjunto deportivo, pues el vestido realmente la incomodaba, pero el hecho de que Sasuke aún no regresara le estaba preocupando. Podría seguir pensando, pero su mente fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Así que decidió ir hacia la entrada de la casa y al abrir se encontró con una linda sorpresa.

-¿Pero dónde rayos estamos? Se me congelan los huesos- decía una señora ya grande, pero muy bien conservada para su edad, vestía de forma elegante, cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, su nombre era: la abuela Tsunade _(sí, aquí también hice que ella fuera parte de la familia xD)._

-Que tengas también una muy feliz navidad, abuela- le decía Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No, no me llames así- dijo Tsunade algo ofendida por el comentario dejando que la ojijade cargara su grande y pesada maleta.

…..

De nuevo con los hombres, Kizashi ya estaba a punto de subir al carro junto con Sasuke, pero el ojinegro no quiso dejar así las cosas, así que de nuevo salió corriendo y se dirigió con Jiraiya.

-Oiga anciano, no me iré de aquí hasta que me ayude, voy a regresar allá y usaré ese teléfono.

-No quiero problemas en mi tienda, pervertido.- le dijo el señor mientras lo apuntaba con un rifle.- Ahora regresa por donde llegaste y tranquilo, ¿eh?

….

Olvidando aquel incómodo incidente, Kizashi y Sasuke se encontraban de regreso a la cabaña. El señor Haruno sólo el dedicaba de vez en cuando unas sonrisas a su "yerno", pero Sasuke sólo pensaba en cómo poder escapar de ahí, hasta que una idea loca le vino a la mente.

-Con permiso, voy a escuchar el radio- dijo él simulando que prendería el estéreo, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar el volante.

-¡Noooo! ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba histérico Kizashi quien trataba de tener el control.

-Yo, me largo de aquí- decía desesperado, Sasuke.  
-Tranquilo, cálmate hijo- le decía Kizashi mientras le aplicaba una especie de llave al pelinegro.

-¡Yo sólo quiero ir a casa!

-Sí, lo sé, las relaciones amorosas a veces son complicadas y… amm… se te pasará- al decir esto, Kizashi soltó a Sasuke haciendo que éste empezara a toser por la falta de aire, ya que lo estaba medio asfixiando. – Y no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo y ya sin problemas manejando rumbo a casa.

Sakura seguía desesperada al seguir sin saber nada de su padre y "novio", realmente estaba pensando lo peor, pero antes de que siguiera en sus pensamientos negativos, escuchó que la puerta se abría y pudo ver que ellos entraban a la casa.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntaba ella.

-Muy bien linda- le respondía su padre quien le entregaba el objeto a su esposa.

-Sí, todo está bien- le decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde la abuela Tsunade estaba. Pero con lo que no contó fue que el pantalón se rompió, provocando las risas de todos.

-Ohhh, pero qué veo- decía algo sonrojada Tsunade al ver el perfecto trasero de Sasuke.- ¡Lindo y firme!

-¡Abuela!- dijo molesta, Sakura.

-Soy la Srita. Tsunade- decía la señora rubia recalcando lo de señorita con mucho énfasis.

-Mucho gusto, soy "Sasori".

-Ey, oye amigo, ven, te puedo prestar ropa mía- le dijo Naruto.

-Sí, creo que cualquier cosa estaría mejor, gracias- dijo Sasuke siguiendo al rubio.

…..

-Aquí está, pruébate esto- le decía Naruto mientras le entregaba un conjunto de ropa deportiva.

-Gracias yo…- pero Sasuke no dijo más, ya que vio algo que le llamó su atención-¿Tienes un teléfono?

-Sí, pero sólo lo uso yo, a mamá no le gustan los teléfonos en Navidad.

-Ah, ja… amm… necesito hacer una llamada, ¿me lo prestas un minuto?

-Oh, sí, claro- dijo Naruto al momento de darle su celular.

-¡Gracias!- al decir esto, Sasuke empezó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al baño para poder hablar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera o descubriera. Empezó a marcar unos números y cuando la llamada empezó a entrar, Tsunade empezó a tocar la puerta.- Saldré en unos minutos- le respondió él.

-Date prisa, lindura.

….

Mientras Sasuke trataba de realizar su llamada, Sakura se acercó al cuarto de su hermano.

-Hola, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

-Ah, sí, está hablando por teléfono.

-Teléfono, qué teléfono.

-Mi teléfono, ¿por qué?- pero Sakura no le respondió a Naruto, ya que se encontraba corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

-¡Hola!- respondió el teléfono una chica pelirroja.

-¡Karin!

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Sasuke, escucha tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿En serio? Porque dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme ayer y me dejaste plantada.

Sakura seguía buscando a Sasuke, cuando en eso vio que su abuela estaba afuera del baño.

-¿Mi novio está ahí?

-Es vanidoso, ya lleva ahí diez minutos.

-¡Abre la puerta, abre la puerta!- golpeaba la puerta Sakura muy desesperada.

-Karin, por favor escúchame.

-Y estoy segura de que Temari se abalanzó a la oportunidad de tomar mi lugar en la silla social- le seguía reclamando, Karin.

-¡Dije que abras la puerta!- seguía gritándole, Sakura.

-¡Hmp! Una vez estuve en Broadway- dijo Tsunade yéndose de ahí.

-¡Karin! Ayer me secuestraron en el restaurante, una mesera, mide como 1.61 metros, cabello desaliñado y exageradamente rosado, ojos verdes de loca y es una verdadera molestia.

-Si esta es tu verdadera forma de librarte de pasar Navidad con mis padres yo…

-Escúchame, estoy a unas cuantas horas fuera de la ciudad, en un pueblo llamado Konoha o algo así, al norte creo… en una cabaña de 6x4, estilo rústico.

-¿Estás ebrio?

-Por favor, Karin, te amo, lo importante que iba a decirte es que… es que iba a declararme.

-¿A declararte?- dijo Karin cambiando su voz por un tono de sorpresa.

-Ahora ve a la policía a decirle todo lo que te conté.

-¡Aha!- decía ella con tono de soñada, pues se imaginaba de qué tamaño era la sortija que Sasuke le había comprado.

-¿Karin estás ahí?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, eh… ¿es en serio?

-¡Sí! Yo… - pero no pudo decir más porque vio que la chapa de la puerta empezaba a moverse de forma rápida.- Tengo que colgar- y diciendo esto, Sasuke terminó la llamada y le abrió la puerta a Sakura. Ella al ver el celular se lo quitó de sus manos y fue a echarlo al inodoro.

-¿Hablaste con alguien por teléfono?- le preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras seguía al pelinegro.

-No, no había recepción en el baño.

-No te creo, hablaste con alguien.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo hice. Y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que salga de este manicomio. ¡Hmp! Pero te diré que voy a hacer, hasta entonces he decidido que voy a ayudarte. Seré el mejor de los novios y tú y tus padres se enamorarán de mí.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Porque será más satisfactorio para mí cuando tu familia sepa la verdad sobre ti, molestia- y al decir eso, Sasuke se fue para ahora sí cambiarse de atuendo, dejando a una Sakura muy preocupada de sus palabras de amenaza.

**N/A: Bien aquí ya salió Karin jejeje, y uu Sasuke le seguirá el juego a Sakura… qué pasará? xD Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los espero en el siguiente capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIENDO EL NOVIO PERFECTO**

**N/A: Hola a todos… aquí llego con nuevo capítulo… he tenido mucho trabajo, aparte fue mi cumpleaños #26 así que casi ni chance jeje… pero aquí les dejo nuevo chapter… espero lo disfruten Xd…. Ah, por ciero, aclaro que aquí Tsunade se ve como realmente se debería de ver a su edad… como la llama Naruto, es una abuela xD.**

-Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, Sasori?- preguntaba Kizashi a Sasuke, quienes se encontraban en la sala frente al árbol de Navidad.

-Trabajo para una empresa de Bienes Raíces.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Suna y Asociados.

-Conozco a Suna y Asociados, es una buena compañía, mi bufete hace trabajos para ustedes.

-¡Ah, qué bien!

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Soy vicepresidente de un nuevo negocio.

-Me da gusto. En un tiempo pensamos que Sakura con todas sus causas iría a la facultad de Derecho junto a su hermana Ino, pero… tiene un diploma en artes liberales.

\- En Bellas Artes, papá- corrigió Sakura mientras ayudaba a su mamá con los adornos del árbol.

-Sí, no sé qué significa eso- decía de forma burlona el padre de la pelirrosa.

-Sí, es una forma elegante de decir: ''¿Quieres papas fritas?''

-Jajajaajaj- se reían los señores Haruno haciendo que Sakura sólo rolara los ojos.

-Esa es buena, Sasori- dijo Kizashi.

-Jajajaa…ah, ¿adornos caseros?- dijo Sasuke al sostener un ornamento, pues también había decidido ayudar.

-Sí, lo hizo Sakura cuando tenía cuatro, era una niña muy reservada.

-¡Basta, mamá!

-Sus hermanos eran emprendedores y tenían muchos amigos. Sakura no, ella era antisocial- seguía hablando Mebuki de más.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sasuke mirando de forma incrédula a la pelirrosa.

-Incluso le pagamos a un vecino para que fuera su amigo, pero nos devolvió el dinero, jajaja.

-¡Dije que ya basta!- reclamaba la ojijade pero era ignorada.

-A partir de ahí era Sakura y sus proyectos y… ah, claro, su Inner Sakura.

-¿Inner Sakura?- preguntaba intrigado Sasuke.

-Su amiga imaginaria. Esa que la hace decir ''¡Shannaro!''

-Oh, así que de ahí viene la frase- decía el azabache.

-¿También la has escuchado? Jajaja, hija, eso ya hay que superarlo.

-Gracias, mamá, de verdad, muchas gracias- decía con enfado Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás hablando con Inner Sakura?- le preguntaba de forma fastidiosa el ojinegro.

-¡Aghhhh!- se quejaba Sakura.

-Tengo una idea, dejemos que este año, Sasori ponga el ángel en el árbol.

-¡Mamá! Yo lo he hecho desde que tenía cuatro años. Recuerdas cuando papá me cargaba hasta la punta del árbol y yo me veía tan linda.

-Lo sé cariño, no seas egoísta. Bien, Sasori es tu turno.

-Papá, ese es mi momento, sabes que es una tradición, ¿que a ya nadie le importa eso?

-Sakura, qué tiene de malo comenzar una nueva tradición, ¿hm? Sasori, al árbol.

-Ah, gracias, claro.

-Sí, sube.

-Gracias, gracias- decía Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras para poner el ángel, causando que cierta pelirrosa se sintiera algo celosa.

…..

Ya había anochecido y después de varias actividades, los Haruno se encontraban en la sala principal junto a la chimenea.

-Es un lugar increíble, hay muchas artesanías que quedan bien con una cabaña así. Creo que es un estilo rústico con un toque contemporáneo- decía Sasuke quien estaba al lado de la abuela Tsunade.

-Sí, en la obra de ''La Guerra Shinobi'' yo fui la estrella principal- dijo la señora rubia.

-Sí, lo sabemos madre- dijo Mebuki.

-No tienes que gritar, querida. No estoy sorda.

-Jajajaja- se reía el pelinegro.

-Sasori, ¿quieres otro pedazo de pastel?- dijo Mebuki.

-¡Claro!

-Sakura, sírvele otro pedazo, muñeca.

-Ya sabe dónde está la cocina- dijo Sakura malhumorada haciendo que Sasuke le dedicara una mirada matadora.

-¿Intentas arruinar la navidad?- le dijo casi susurrando su madre, a lo que ella respondió con un bufido rolando los ojos.

-¡Oh, gracias muñequita!- gritó Sasuke haciendo que ella se molestara más.

-Eh, Sasori. Cada víspera de navidad, leemos el cuento de ''Víspera de Navidad'' y me preguntaba si tú podías hacernos el honor.

-¡Sí!- decía el resto de la familia Haruno mientras Mebuki le entregaba el libro.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, wow! Jajaja. De acuerdo- pero cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar la lectura, cierta pelirrosa enojada lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!- decía Sakura mientras ponía el pastel en la mesita de en medio de la sala.- ¡Es suficiente!- dijo de una forma molesta que salió rápido de ahí, dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

-Ah… voy a… sí- dijo Sasuke quien se disponía a seguir a Sakura.

-Sí, hazlo-decía Kizashi.

….

Sasuke entraba a la habitación infantil que compartía con Sakura, la vio que estaba sentada recargada de una silla frente a la ventana, donde se podía observar la luna llena muy hermosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, él.

-¿Qué, qué me pasa? A todos les importas como si fueras lo único que hubiera.

-Es lo que querías, ¿qué no se trataba de eso?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero qué.

-Que mi familia te quiere más a ti… que a mí- dijo con algo de tristeza, Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara extrañado.

-¡Tsk! Yo ni siquiera quería leer esa tonta historia.

-Pues entonces no la leas, bueno, no me importa si la lees.

-Entonces sí voy a leerla, molestia- decía con cierta burla el azabache.

-¡Hazlo!- dijo de manera indiferente ella, pues sabía que al pelinegro le encantaba llevarle la contraria.

-¡Claro!- y al decir eso, Sasuke salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala con los Haruno, por supuesto, Sakura no se quedó atrás y fue tras de él.

-¿Todo bien, hija?- peguntaba Mebuki al ver a Sakura entrar a la sala.

-Sí, todo bien mamá- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Bien, aquí vamos- decía el pelinegro mientras se disponía a leer- Era la víspera de Navidad, y todo en la casa era paz. No se oía ni un ruido, ni siquiera el chillar de un ratón. Junto al fuego colgaban los calcetines vacíos, seguro que pronto iba a venir Santa Claus, sobre la cama bien abrigados y acorrucados, los niños dormían mientras dulces y malvaviscos danzaban en sus sueños….- Sasuke leía esa historia con tanto sentimiento y emoción que todos estaban muy atentos felices escuchándolo. Para parecer un hombre sin sentimientos, lo hacía muy bien, o al menos eso era lo que Sakura pensaba.

….

Ya los demás se habían ido a dormir, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la cocina terminando de guardar los trastes lavados cuando en eso Mebuki entra sirviendo un poco de leche en un vaso.

-Mamá, ya no tenemos que dejarle el vaso y las galletas a Santa.

-Y qué tal si Santa tiene hambre. ¿Puedes guardar la leche?- le pedía Mebuki a Sasuke a lo que él accedió. Mientas él hacía su labor, Mebuki sacó una lista y una pluma y se la dirigía a Sakura.

-Mamá, todos somos adultos aquí, no tenemos que escribir cartas.

-¿Cómo va a saber Santa qué quieres?

-¡Argh!- se quejó Sakura mientras tomaba la preciada lista y pluma.

-Descansen- diciendo esto Mebuki, se retiró a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches!- le contestó Sasuke.- ¡Hmp!- decía mientras se llevaba las galletas y la leche hacia la mesita de la sala.

-No puedes comértelas- decía Sakura.

-¿Cómo se verá eso si Santa no las come?

-Parece que te gustan remojarlas- decía al ver esa acción que Sasuke realizaba.

-Claro, y tú qué, ¿las separas? _(obviamente son OREO xD)_\- diciendo eso Sakura hizo exactamente lo que él dijo- Ah, está mal por muchos motivos.

-Muy bien, vamos a terminar con esto… ay, es una bobería.

-Ojalá no esperes mucho de Santa. Es un delito federal, tal vez te ponga en su lista de niñas malas y molestas.

-Ríete, también tienes que hacer una. Creo que esto nos llevará un tiempo- decía la ojiverde mientras sacaba una botella de vino.

….

Había pasado ya un buen rato, la botella de vino había bajado algo su contenido. Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy concentrados escribiendo. Aunque quería negarlo, realmente ella la estaba pasando bien.

-Creo que voy a pedir esto- decía Sasuke- Una camioneta completamente equipada.

-Mmm, interesante. Yo pediré que acabe el calentamiento global.

-¿Crees que mi lista es muy superficial?

-No sé, déjame verla- decía Sakura arrebatándole la lista.

-¡No!- se quejaba el pelinegro, pero era muy tarde.

-Una máquina para… ¿pasta?

-Me gusta cocinar.

-Am, no quieres algo más… amm… no sé, ¿significativo?

-Tengo todo lo que quiero: un trabajo, un lujoso departamento, una novia hermosa y sexy… -decía con orgullo el Uchiha, pero por una extraña razón el corazón de Sakura se estrujó cuando él mencionó a la novia.- Ahora déjame ver la tuya- decía el pelinegro mientras le quitaba la lista a Sakura.- Unas luces Tiki, una tetera china, dejar de decepcionar… a mis padres- cuando dijo esto último, Sasuke pudo ver que Sakura tenía una mirada de tristeza.- Por favor, estoy seguro que no es así.

-Créeme que es cierto.

-Tus padres son buenas personas; te aman.

-Por una vez me gustaría que me vieran a mí… igual que te ven a ti.

-Sí lo hacen.

-Claro que no- y diciendo esto Sakura, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, a seguir observando la luna.-Mi mejor navidad fue a los diez años. Tomaba lecciones de patinaje e iba a tener un recital en víspera de navidad. Hubo una gran tormenta y lo cancelaron; ¡ah! Estaba tan molesta, pero nuestra casa tenía un patio trasero, mi papá cavó y echó agua para hacer hielo, jeje. Mi mamá puso luces en los árboles y en cada lugar… el brillo era tan hermoso… y estaba tan tranquilo. Esa víspera de navidad patiné mi rutina para que mis padres la vieran… me sentía como la única persona en el mundo. Estaban orgullosos de mí- decía ella dejando escapar una lágrima.- Pero… con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron y… sólo deseo que aún sientan lo mismo por mí.- Sasuke realmente la estaba escuchando muy atento, así que por una extraña razón esta vez no quiso molestarla, al contrario, quiso consolarla, así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su lado.

-Todos los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero… a veces no saben qué es.- dijo él mirándola de una forma tan sincera y profunda, que Sakura realmente se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos que la volvía loca. Estaban un poco cerca ambos de sus rostros, así que antes de llegar a otra cosa, Sakura reaccionó.

-Creo que… debemos de esconder la evidencia- dijo ella separándose de manera brusca para empezar a recoger lo que habían dejado. Sasuke ahora sí que estaba confundido, empezaba a pensar que Sakura no era una completa molestia después de todo.

….

Lejos de Konoha, en la ciudad de Tokyo, una chica pelirroja entraba al departamento de policía. Lo que no contó fue encontrar a todos celebrando por la fecha importante que ni cuenta se dieron que ella había entrado.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede atenderme? ¿Hola?- hablaba Karin, pero era ignorada.-Disculpen pero una ciudadana necesita del servicio de uno de sus sirvientes oficiales- pero seguía siendo ignorada, así que decidió usar su último recurso-¡Ahhhhhhh!-gritaba molesta haciendo que ahora sí los policías voltearan a verla.-¿Qué no hay alguien que me pueda atender?

-Es toda tuya amigo- dijo uno de los policías a otro oficial.

-¡Qué flojera!- murmuraba para sí el policía mientras se dirigía hacia donde Karin estaba-Déjeme adivinar: un pleito doméstico- dijo el oficial Shikamaru.

-No, muchas gracias- decía con ironía la pelirroja.-Vengo a informarle de un secuestro, oficial.

**N/A:Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

**MaKorra-Love-Forever****: jaja pues ya volvió a salir Karin y ya vez, no se quedó callada xD..**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**!


	7. Chapter 7

**LA GRAN SORPRESA**

**N/A: Hola a todos,** **disculpen si no he podido actualizar más rápido, la verdad he tenido una semana muy agotadora y triste, ya que un amigo que lo consideraba como hermano, después de 28 años partió al Cielo… él tenía distrofia muscular, y la verdad duró bastante ya que su edad promedio era de 15 a 18 años…. Me puse deprimida, pero la vida sigue y él siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro y me alentaba a salir adelante…así que quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amigo/hermano Ulises…q.e.p.d... Así que, espero les guste… **

Ya era 25 de Diciembre, así que oficialmente ya era Navidad. Los Haruno y asociado _(jajaj por Sasuke xD)_ se encontraban terminando de desayunar cuando en eso la abuela Tsunade se servía un vaso de ponche y no precisamente sin licor.

-Ahora sí, ¡feliz navidad!- dijo ella brindando.

-Madre, ¿no es muy temprano?- dijo Mebuki.

-¿Temprano para quién? Ya pasé otro día entero atrapada con sus vulgaridades. Mamá necesita ayuda, vayan.-Decía Tsunade mientras bebía su ponche.

-Bien… entonces, escúchenme, este es el itinerario: Naruto e Ino a la cocina conmigo, Kizashi ve a cortar leña, madre…

-¿Hmm?

-Ah… tú haz lo que quieras. Sakura, tú y Sasori… afuera a divertirse, les dejé abrigos y algo en la puerta, los regalos se abren a las cuatro y la cena a las siete. Es todo- y diciendo eso Mebuki, los demás se dispusieron a obedecer sus órdenes.

…

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban cerca de la puerta poniéndose sus respectivos abrigos, ya que afuera estaba haciendo mucho frío. La verdad no tenían idea de dónde ir pero Mebuki les dijo que se divirtieran, así que saldrían tan siquiera a despejar su mente.

-Oye, lo de anoche… la verdad no quería intimar tanto, yo…- pero Sakura no siguió hablando, ya que se dio cuenta que Sasuke veía muy entretenido a un punto en la sala, y ese punto era el trasero de Ino, ya que estaba haciendo ejercicios de yoga y estaba agachada con las piernas estiradas, dejando ver todo su escultural cuerpo a través del pants que se ajustaba a ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el azabache sin despegar los ojos aún de Ino.

-Ahh, no hagas caso, olvídalo- dijo Sakura con algo de molestia, cosa que le pareció raro, pues por qué se enfadaría si no era nada de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- volvió a insistir él.

-¿Qué? Pues, que estás viendo a mi hermana, por qué no lo harías, claro, es hermosa y agraciada y tiene unos… eh, tú sabes…

-Tú hermana es muy ágil.

-Sí, ágil…- seguía con su tono de enfadada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

-¡Hmp! Estás celosa- decía el pelinegro.

-¡Claro que no!

…..

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que sí estás celosa!

-¡Que no lo estoy!

Sasuke y Sakura seguían discutiendo en el camino, realmente a él le encantaba hacerla enojar. Dejaron de discutir cuando vieron el lago congelado y decidieron jugar un rato hockey, ya que las cosas que Mebuki les había dejado a parte de los abrigos, eran patines y palos de hockey.

-¿Los chicos ricos juegan hockey?- preguntaba Sakura que se encontraba en posición para atacar.

-Jugué mucho tiempo.

-Yo juego con mi hermano desde niña, así que a jugar- y al decir esto, Sakura no contó con que Sasuke fuera más hábil que ella y salió en su contra, haciéndola caer y meter un gol.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, por obvias razones Sasuke salió victorioso en el juego, así que Sakura mejor decidió que ya 7 goles eran suficientes y se dispusieron a continuar con su caminata.

-¿Y qué haces para divertirte?- preguntaba Sasuke.

-¿Divertirme?

-Ya sabes, ¿qué es lo que te interesa?

-Pinto.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de pinturas?

-En general, retratos. Ya sabes, postimpresionismo. Es un enfoque en el color sobre la línea y…

-Sé que es el postimpresionismo como Cézanne, Angrad y obviamente Vicent van Gogh.

-Me encanta van Gogh, ¿lo conoces?

-No deberías sacar conclusiones sobre las personas, Sakura. Además es el más conocido por su historia trágica de amor, vaya que cortarse la oreja no es muy común.

-Yo… es cierto, lo siento. Eh…qué más haces además de construir condominios idénticos para las masas.

-No comencé haciendo eso. De hecho estudié arquitectura… por un tiempo pensé que iba a ser independiente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es arriesgado y no ganas dinero a menos que te establezcas.

-¿Qué me dices de tus padres? ¿No te hubieran ayudado?

-Ja, sí… lo habrían hecho si hubieran tenido dinero. Eran maestros de escuela. Murieron junto con mi hermano mayor, Itachi, cuando yo tenía nueve años.

-Yo… no sabía… lo lamento- decía muy apenada la pelirrosa.- Pero dijiste que eras acomodado.

-Tú lo dijiste. Vivía con mi tío Madara en un departamento de una recámara hasta que tuve dieciocho años. Trabajé para ir a la universidad podando el césped de la ciudad.

-Debió haber sido difícil.

-Creo que en cierta forma me ayudó, ya que aprendí a corta edad que estamos solos, pero aun así con perseverancia y motivación, podemos salir adelante.

Realmente esa tarde ambos aprendieron más uno del otro, y Sasuke de una forma ya no se estaba sintiendo tan incómodo al lado de ella. Sinceramente había disfrutado de su compañía.

…..

Sasuke y Sakura después de su plática habían regresado a la casa, ahora se encontraban en el último piso de la cabaña jugando ajedrez.

-Puedes seguir por favor- dijo algo desesperado el pelinegro, ya que Sakura se tardaba mucho.

-No me apresures- decía ella mientras seguía pensando cual pieza mover.

-Date prisa, ¿quieres?

-¡Ja!- dijo ella feliz al haberle devorado el alfil a su contrincante.

-¡Ja!- dijo del mismo modo Sasuke al haberle devorado a su reina.- Ah, es una lástima, haber hecho un movimiento así debe estarte matando- pero en eso Sakura quiso arrebatarle la pieza, sólo que Sasuke fue más rápido y le detuvo la mano.

-¡Oye!

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué sigues golpeándote?- decía de forma divertida Sasuke al hacer que Sakura se diera golpecitos en su cara, ya que era controlada por él mismo.

-Jajajajaja- se reía ella.

-Sakura, ya me estás preocupando, no te golpees.

-Jajajaja, ya basta- decía mientras Sasuke la soltaba- Ahora sí, regrésamela, no quería hacer ese movimiento.

-Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-¡Fue un error!

-No puedes deshacer algo que ya hiciste.

-Aunque de inmediato te des cuenta que estuvo mal… y lo sientas- decía Sakura haciendo un puchero (ya saben la carita de cachorrito triste u.u).

-De acuerdo… eres una tramposa, eso es lo que eres, pequeña molestia- decía Sasuke sonriéndole al momento de regresarle su reina.

….

Ya los dos jóvenes se habían bajado, pues les había dado un poco de hambre, así que fueron a la cocina. Aún seguían hablando del juego, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que realmente si fueran pareja.

-Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh- expresó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa quien estaba ayudando a su madre en la cocina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pero miren dónde están- dijo el rubio señalando algo arriba que colgaba, y ese algo era un muérdago. Ambos se pusieron rojos.

-Ahh, ahh, bueno, es que… la verdad no nos gusta mostrar afecto en público- decía nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-¡Cierto!- le siguió el juego Sasuke.

-Ay, por favor, no seas santurrona hermanita.

-Sí, lo lamento, no hay opción, es le muérdago- ordenaba Mebuki, así que Sasuke y Sakura no tuvieron otra opción que realmente fingir ser una pareja en ese momento y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Al principio Sakura pensaba que iba a desagradarle, pero fue todo lo contrario, empezó a sentir revoloteos de mariposas en su estómago y eso le empezaba a preocupar. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, ya que él sintió cómo una energía se descargaba por todo su cuerpo. Al terminar el beso, Naruto y su madre sonreían, así que Mebuki empezó a tararear la marcha nupcial.

-¡Mamá!- la regañó Sakura por estar tarareando esa canción.

….

Lejos de Konoha, Karin se encontraba con dos policías. Iba al restaurante de Lee para poder explicarle a los policías lo que había pasado ese día con su casi prometido.

-Oh, es por aquí, esta es la escena del crimen. ¿Qué no van a sacar las armas?- decía la pelirroja haciendo que sus acompañantes de la justicia sólo se vieran entre sí por ese comentario.

Al entrar, Karin se acercó hacia donde Rock Lee estaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo Lee con una sonrisa- Bienvenidos a Rock Lee´s Cousine, tenemos cosas deliciojojojojosas hoy- decía tratando de imitar a Santa Claus.

-No venimos a comer, venimos porque secuestraron a mi novio, una de sus subordinadas lo hizo.

-¿Tiene a una chica, de 1.61, cabello desaliñado y exageradamente rosado, ojos verdes de loca y es una verdadera molestia?-Preguntaba el oficial Shikamaru con cierta pereza en su voz y con las mismas palabras que Sasuke le había descrito a Karin.- ¿Conoce a alguien así?

-No, no, no, no- decía algo asustado Lee.

-Parece que lo amenazó con un arma, ¿sabe dónde pudo haberla conseguido?- preguntó el otro oficial, Kiba.

-Eh… jejeje, eh… no, no, no sé, no, no sé- seguía negando de forma sospechosa el pelinegro.

…

Sakura había ido por su madre para irse a abrir los regalos, pus ya era la hora para eso. Sasuke mientras se encontraba en el ático donde anteriormente jugaba ajedrez con la pelirrosa. Estaba acomodando todo cuando en eso vio algo que le llamó su atención. Era un álbum fotográfico, le dio curiosidad y lo abrió, pero con lo que no contó es que no era cualquier álbum, sino era uno de los cuadros que Sakura había pintado. Empezó a contemplar cada uno, realmente ella tenía muchísimo talento.

-¡Sasori! Baja, es hora de los regalos- le gritó Sakura desde abajo haciendo que el azabache cerrara el álbum y bajara con los Haruno.

…

-Abuela- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba su regalo.

-Oh, gracias, pero ya te dije que no me digas así.

-Sí, sí, como sea… ah, Naruto, este es tuyo.

-Gracias, Sakura.

-De nada hermanito- y diciendo eso, la ojiverde se sentó al lado del rubio.

-Sasori, para ti- dijo Mebuki quien le daba un regalo a Sasuke.

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo él.

-Sakura, este es para ti.

-Gracias mamá- al decir eso, todos empezaban a abrir sus regalos. El primero en abrirlo fue Sasuke.

-¡Oh! Un cepillo para la espalda- dijo Kizashi al ver el regalo de su yerno.

-La exfoliación es la clave de una buena piel- sonreía Mebuki.

-¡Tiene toda la razón!- decía Sasuke sonriendo.

-Sakura, abre el tuyo- decía Naruto.

-Ja, pareces más ansioso que yo- decía ella mientras lo abría, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el regalo- Ah… je… rosado- decía ella mientras sostenía un suéter de ese color.

-Le da luz a tus ojos- decía su madre muy emocionada.

Y así empezaron todos a enseñar sus regalos, Mebuki tomaba foto de cada uno.

Naruto obtuvo una corbata naranja, Ino una sección amarilla de todos los bufetes jurídicos, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto; Kizashi más pares de calzones, Mebuki herramientas, la abuela Tsunade una taza que decía "Abuela #1", cosa que fue escogida por Naruto, ya que así le decía, y claro, en la foto Tsunade salió con cara de irritada.

-Oh, casi lo olvidábamos, Sakura, este es un regalo más para ti- decía la Sra. Haruno mientras le pasaba a su hija el regalo. Ella al verlo tan grande se emocionó por abrirlo, pero su cara alegre cambió a una preocupada cuando vio que su regalo era un portafolio.-Bueno, pensamos que…

-Ahh, sí- decía algo decepcionada Sakura.

-Sakura, no sé qué pasó el otro día con el Sr. Kakashi, pero… es hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra- decía Kizashi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Necesitas madurar y enfocarte en una carrera real, no estás establecida, necesitas encontrar algo que hagas bien.

-¡Lo tengo, papá! ¡Lo tengo! Pinto, es lo único que me importa, lo único que me hace sentir como soy.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy hablando. Puedes pintar o dibujar o colorear en tu tiempo libre, yo estoy hablando de tu vida.

-¡Yo también!-decía Sakura con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Quieres hacer algo con tu vida?

-Sí, pero es que…

-Cariño sólo… intentamos ayudarte- interrumpía Mebuki.

Sakura ya estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, realmente le frustraba que sus padres no la entendieran. Sasuke al ver la situación sintió tristeza por su captora, así que decidió hacer algo inesperado para poder ayudarla.

-Sr. Haruno, si me permite decirlo… he visto las pinturas de Sakura y son vivas y expresivas… complejas y… un tanto extrañas- decía el azabache logrando la atención de Sakura- pero… muy hermosas-esto hizo que todos lo miraran muy atentos, sobre todo cierta pelirrosa que no podía creer que Sasuke dijera eso de sus pinturas.- Y… le tengo un regalo más- decía el pelinegro mientras se dirigía donde Sakura estaba y se hincaba.- Sakura Haruno…

-¡Ahh!- exclamaban de emoción al mismo tiempo Mebuki e Ino.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntaba Sasuke quien mostraba una caja con un hermoso anillo de diamantes, haciendo que Sakura se emocionara demasiado y se dejara llevar como si realmente Sasuke le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

-¡Sí! ¡Shannarooooooo!- gritó ella de emoción mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke, abrazándolo y llorando de la emoción. Aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo era una actuación, le estaba pareciendo muy real, así que dejándose llevar por sus instintos, besó a Sasuke, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, él también le correspondió el beso, profundizándolo más y haciendo que ambos se olvidaran que la familia los observaba y gritaban de emoción.

**N/A: Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado… ya casi llego al desenlace de esta historia, y como ven, ya hubo más sasusaku jejeje, ambos se están enamorando xD…. Gracias por sus reviews….. **

**SalanderStravrovich**: sí hubo algo de amor en el capítulo pasado, aquí hubo más jejeje.

**MaKorra-Love-Forever**: gracias por tus felicitaciones y como vez, ya hubo beso, y no sólo uno, sino dos…jejeje, espero te haya gustado…y Karin jajaj esa seguirá siendo ignorada jajajaja…. Bueno, al menos los policías ya fueron con ella xD

**yomii20**: este ya no estuvo tan triste …


	8. Chapter 8

**LA ATRACCIÓN ES INEVITABLE**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Ya regresé jeje... al fin aprovechando estas vacaciones, vengo con nuevo capítulo que por cierto ya falta muy poco para el final. Espero lo disfruten.**

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…._

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntaba Sasuke quien mostraba una caja con un hermoso anillo de diamantes, haciendo que Sakura se emocionara demasiado y se dejara llevar como si realmente Sasuke le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio._

_-¡Sí! ¡Shannarooooooo!- gritó ella de emoción mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke, abrazándolo y llorando de la emoción. Aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo era una actuación, le estaba pareciendo muy real, así que dejándose llevar por sus instintos, besó a Sasuke, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, él también le correspondió el beso, profundizándolo más y haciendo que ambos se olvidaran que la familia los observaba y gritaban de emoción._

_CONTINUACIÓN…_

Sakura y Sasuke seguían muy entrados en su papel, pero hasta que oyeron los gritos de emoción de Mebuki fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron, claro, ambos muy colorados de sus rostros.

-¡Ay, esto es increíble! Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiste darme- decía Mebuki mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.- Ay, estoy emocionada. Ya me muero por planear la boda- seguía eufórica la rubia, pero ahora abrazando a su hija.

Todos realmente estaban emocionados, así que abrazaban a la pareja para felicitarlos, aunque ellos estaban viviendo una farsa, hacían lo mejor posible para hacerles creer a la familia que el compromiso era real.

-Bueno, hay que seguir con el itinerario, la cena es en tres horas… eh, jejeje, saben qué, olvídenlo, todos vayan a cambiarse y hacer lo que quieran. Mejor los veré en el comedor a las siete en punto. ¡Es todo!- y diciendo eso la Sra. Haruno, todos se dispusieron a pasar su rato libre de la forma deseada. Sólo Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en la sala.

-Yo… nunca creí… esto fue… increíble- decía Sakura asombrada.

-Es que me imaginé que debíamos darle todo el paquete, al menos por unas cuantas horas más.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-De nada.

-Por cierto lo del beso, eh, yo… pues…

-Sí, entiendo, fue actuación para darle más realismo.

-Sí, exacto, je… espero que no te hayas molestado- decía un poco avergonzada la pelirrosa.

-Ah, tsk, no fue nada. Teníamos que convencerlos realmente.

-Sí- decía con cierta nostalgia en su voz, Sakura- Oye, por cierto, lo de las pinturas lo inventaste, ¿no?

-De hecho vi tu álbum, se estaba saliendo de tu bolsa y lo agarré.

-¿Estuviste viendo mi bolso? Je, las llaves no están ahí.

-No… fue un accidente, relájate.

-Llevas un… anillo de compromiso todo el tiempo- preguntaba Sakura.

-Sí- decía de forma orgullosa, Sasuke.

-Seguro… bueno….Sasuke, yo… siento mucho, todo esto- se disculpaba de corazón la ojijade.

-A decir verdad… no ha sido tan malo- mostraba una media sonrisa de lado.

-Si no te hace daño la cena de navidad, te prometo que te llevo a donde tú quieras mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien… hora de arreglarnos- y diciendo esto, Sakura se retiró dejando a un Sasuke muy pensativo.

….

Ya había anochecido, Sakura aún no se vestía pues había decidido ayudar a su mamá en ciertas labores de la casa, así que Mebuki la mandó a sacar la basura. Cuando ella salió al garaje a tirarla, vio que Naruto estaba ahí sentado comiendo ramen instantáneo _(ya saben, la sopa Maruchan xD)._

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntaba Sakura.

-Ah, pues, aquí disfrutando de la tranquilidad y comiendo este delicioso ramen porque estoy seguro que mamá no hizo uno para la cena.

-Ah, jeje, bueno. Entonces te acompaño un rato- decía mientras se sentaba en la silla del lado.

-¿Gustas ramen? Es un Ichiraku Instantáneo.

-Oh, no, gracias, disfrútalo.

-Bien… vaya, ya tienes la sortija, dattebayo.

-¡Sí!- decía emocionada la pelirrosa.

-¡Wow! Me alegro por ti, Sakura.

-¡Gracias! Ah, Naruto…

-Espero que también me pase eso un día- decía con algo de tristeza en su voz el rubio, cosa que desconcertó a Sakura.

-¿Qué dices? Ya te pasó, Hinata es linda.

-Sí, hablando de eso… la verdad no sé si su familia me aceptará algún día.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, para serte sincero… la razón por la cual ella no vino fue porque ambos acordamos pasar nuestra última navidad con nuestras familias como solteros.

-¿Solteros? O sea que ustedes… ¡No es cierto!

-Sí… saluda al nuevo señor Hyuga.

-¡Shannaro! Naruto, jajaja, me da gusto, pero entonces no sé porque dijiste eso y… oye, no me invitaste- decía ya un poco más molesta la ojiverde dándole un cabezazo al rubio.

-¡Ouch! Sakura, eso dolió, dattebayo.

-Dattebayo ni qué nada, soy tu hermana, soy tu familia, por qué rayos no nos invitaste, yo…

-¡Sakura! Espera, aún no he acabado. No te he dicho la razón y ya estás sacando conclusiones.

-Bueno, entonces explícate.

-Nuestra boda no fue por la iglesia, de hecho fue exprés, quiero decir, por el civil. Claro que quiero que se case en una bonita iglesia, con su hermoso vestido y una linda ceremonia, pero… la verdadera razón por la cual tuvimos que casarnos así fue… bueno, je… amm… cómo explicarlo.

-¡Naruto!

-Ya, bueno… pues Sakura, creo que dentro de unos siete meses habrá un nuevo integrante a la familia.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que…

-Así es… Hinata está esperando un bebé.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Shannaro! Seré tía, ay qué felicidad, ven aquí- decía muy emocionada Sakura mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Je, gracias.

-Pero entonces cuál es el problema, esto es muy hermoso.

-Pues que no sabemos cómo reaccionará el padre de Hinata. Dentro de unos momentos ella les lanzará la noticia y todo depende de eso. La verdad tengo miedo que nos rechacen.

-Ey, todo estará bien, tranquilo. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias, Sakura. Por favor, no vayas a comentar nada, yo… yo les diré en el momento a mis papás.

-Descuida, tu secreto está salvo conmigo- decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa sincera.

….

Sasuke regresaba del patio de la cabaña, ya que había hecho unos arreglos para una sorpresa, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de al momento de entrar ver todas las llaves regadas en el piso. Trataba de indagar qué había ocurrido cuando en eso escucha unos pasos.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Tsunade!- gritaba Sasuke al momento de acercarse a la señora, ya que iba directo a su carro. Él aprovecho que le había quitado la alarma, así que entró con ella. -¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Quiero volver a la ciudad, por un filete decente y un sake- decía con enfado.

-No puede conducir, deme las llaves.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo, vaquero? Anda qué esperas, abandonemos esta cabaña insignificante- decía al momento de arrancar el carro.

-¡Tsunade!- gritaba Sasuke al ver que ella se echaba en reversa a toda velocidad hasta estamparse con un pino. Sakura y Naruto escucharon el ruido y salieron inmediatamente.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Abuela, abuela! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Naruto al acercarse al carro tratando de quitar el pino que había.

-No me toques y no me llames así- decía igual de molesta, Tsunade.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Sakura al ver que Sasuke bajaba del auto.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó con ya no intentaré no escapar más?- preguntaba la pelirrosa de forma burlona.

-Intentaba asegurarme de que ella no se lastimara.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-¡Hmp!- fue su típico monosílabo que respondió el azabache.

…

Lejos de ahí, Karin estaba con los detectives Shikamaru y Kiba. Habían llegado a una casa y la pelirroja empezaba a tocar la puerta, que después de unos segundos fue abierta por una TenTen vestida en un sexy traje navideño _(jajaja ni yo me la imagino así, pero bueno xD)_.

-¿Sí?... Oh… pero qué veo, jejeje, oficiales de policía- decía muy nerviosa ella.

-Venga señora Claus, que el poderoso Neji no puede esperar- decía el novio de TenTen, Neji, quien estaba sólo en bóxer y con un enorme moño pegado en su fornido pecho.

-Olvídalo Neji- decía molesta la castaña haciendo que su novio se avergonzara por hacer tal numerito delante de oficiales.

-Eh, je, perdonen por eso, es navidad así que… ahh… qué se les ofrece- preguntaba TenTen.

…

-El dueño dijo que eras su mejor amiga- decía Karin a la castaña, ya una vez que estaban adentro.

-No sé a dónde se fueron, ella desapareció- contestaba TenTen.

-Cuando lleguemos a atraparla, también la encerraremos a usted- dijo Kiba.

-Por cómplice de secuestro y obstrucción de la justicia- decía ahora Shikamaru.

-Oh… es que… no es su culpa- decía ya con algo de espanto y nervios a su vez la castaña- ¡Es de los hombres! Vuelven locas a las mujeres.

….

Sakura entraba a la habitación de sus padres, ya que éste tenía el baño con jacuzzi y quería aprovechar un rato para relajarse, así que dejando colgado su vestido, abrió la puerta del baño, pero no contó con ver a un sexy Sasuke envuelto en toalla de su cadera mostrando así su perfecto y bien marcado abdomen, sin omitir que acababa de salir de bañarse y algunas gotas de agua recorrían su sensual cuerpo _(jajaja ok, Ary respira, respira xD)_.

-¡Shannaro! Es decir, ay, yo… lo siento, debí tocar, ay qué pena- tartamudeaba con cada palabra, Sakura de lo nerviosa que estaba, pues ver a un hombre con cuerpo de dios no era de todos los días y menos si estaba en el baño de tu casa rasurándose.

-Ah, descuida.

-Sólo necesito… ah… necesito la… la…- la pobre Sakura ya no sabía qué excusa inventar, pues aún no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpazo de Sasuke _(y quien no jajajaj)_\- necesito la pasta de dientes- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Oh, sí… am…aquí la tienes- decía el azabache mientras le pasaba la pasta- Oye, eh… quieres… darte una ducha- preguntaba él _(no piensen de la forma pervertida, él amablemente le preguntó para así él salirse del baño xD)._

-¿Contigo?

-¿Eh?

-Ah, jajaja perdón quise decir no, jaja, lo siento… amm…descuida, mejor esperaré a que estés seco, digo, vestido, digo, termines- decía de forma súper roja cual tomate la pelirrosa, a lo cual Sasuke sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora- Ah, creo que ya debo irme- decía ella para poder alejar sus pensamientos impuros que jamás creyó tener.

-Si quieres- le dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Ah, sí. Je, nos vemos más al rato- decía ella saliendo con rapidez del baño y cerrando la puerta de éste antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes. -¡Ufff! Pero qué rayos sucedió ahí, Sakura, basta, deja de pensar en tonterías, él ya está con alguien, ay pero ese cuerpo de Adonis que tiene, es tan perfecto y… ¡shaaaa! ¡Ya basta!- se decía para sí misma, pero no contó que no dijo en voz baja eso y Sasuke logró escucharla, provocando que se riera de los comentarios que hacía la pequeña molestia como él le decía.

…

Después de un rato, Sakura daba los últimos retoques a su peinado. Por fortuna había encontrado otro baño grande, no tenía jacuzzi, pero sí una tina amplia, así que decidió bañarse ahí. Estaba usando un vestido rojo sencillo, pero muy lindo, que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de ella. Era de tipo coctel con el largo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y traía puestos unos tacones plateados que combinaban perfecto con el color, se veía chic pero a la vez navideño; su cabello se lo había ondulado y se estaba poniendo una bella peineta en éste. Justo cuando había terminado, Sasuke entraba a la habitación.

-¡Qué tal!- le dijo él sonriéndole.

-¡Ey!

-Oye, ah, no quería asustarte hace rato.

-Descuida, je. No me asustaste- ahora ella le sonreía. En eso Sasuke la empezó a observarla de la cabeza hasta los pies, cosa que ella sintió y se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

-Te ves… te ves muy…

-Lo sé, es demasiado, ¿no? Mi hermana Ino me lo compró, dijo que se me vería bien, pero creo que está muy entallado, iré a cambiarme.

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-No te lo cambies. Te ves hermosa- dijo sin dudar haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Oh, je… bueno, muchas gracias. Igual tú.

-¡Hmp! Deberías usar más seguido ese tipo de ropa- dijo casi murmurando el pelinegro.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, que… que vengas, te quiero mostrar algo. Es una sorpresa.

-¿Oh, sí? Ah, pues vamos- decía sonriendo Sakura y decidió acompañar a Sasuke para ver qué era la tal sorpresa.

**N/A: Waaaaaa, ya casi acabo la historia… jeje.. estoy muy emocionada porque ya mero saldrá la nueva serie de Naruto… quiero ver a papa Saku en acción y a la hermosa de Sarada xD….. pues de nuevo muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**

**MaKorra-Love-Forever****: jajaa ya sé , quién le diría no a Sasuke y más con ese perfecto cuerpo.. waaa me provoca sangrado nasal, jajajaj…gracias por tu apoyo, y ya me siento más tranquila, gracias **

**Jeamie Soraya**** : jajaj pues Sakura y Sasuke se llegarán a amar? Ja, pues tú qué crees… xD … ya hay mucho amorshhhhh jejejeej**

**Guest: pues aquí continúe hoy con la historia, espero haya sido de tu agrado **

**Pues chicos hasta el siguiente capítulo y de nuevo gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA CENA INOLVIDABLE**

Sasuke llevaba a Sakura hacia el patio congelado de la cabaña, en medio de este había un pequeño quiosco. Sakura al ver eso pensó que Sasuke quería jugar hockey de nuevo.

-No te daré la revancha- dijo ella.

-No, no es eso, espera… ¡tatán!- expresaba Sasuke al enseñar unos hermosos patines de hielo que sacaba de un baúl que estaba en el quiosco- Ponte estos por favor.

-¿Qué? Casi es hora de la cena y además estoy usando vestido y…

-Por favor, cállate.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me calle?

-Sí y póntelos. Tú mamá dijo que son tuyos y que no los has usado en mucho tiempo. Así que quiero que los uses en este momento.

-Yo… ah, está bien- decía rendida la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba a ponérselos, y mientras eso hacía ella, Sasuke prendió un interruptor el cual prendía las luces adornadas en todos los árboles y el mismo quiosco, era sin duda un espectáculo hermoso.

-¡Wow!- decía sorprendida Sakura.- No puedo creer que tú lo hicieras… qué hermoso… pero, de dónde sacaste las luces.

-Tsk, se nota que no me conoces. Tengo contactos muy influyentes en el mundo del negocio.

-Te refieres a mi papá.

-Rayos, cómo supiste.

-Jajajaja, pues no sé, será porque es el único contacto.

-Je, tienes razón. Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-Claro, lo que sea- decía con brillo en sus ojos.

-Quiero que hagas tu solo de baile artístico que me contaste que no pudiste hacer en tu presentación ese día.

-¿Qué? Jajajaa, no, claro que no.

-Por favor, quiero ver esa famosa rutina.

-Es… ¿en serio?

-Ah.

-Je, bueno, pero no vayas a reírte- y diciendo esto, Sasuke se hizo a un lado para poder observar patinar a Sakura, quien se movía de una manera agraciada y hermosa. Sin duda alguna esa molestia se estaba metiendo cada vez más en su corazón.

…

Ya había llegado la hora de la cena y los Haruno y el invitado de honor se encontraban en la mesa.

-Aquí tienes, pan caliente…ahh, tu corbata está chueca- decía Mebuki.

-Tú la ataste- le respondía Kizashi.

-Sí, pero está chueca, en fin, sentémonos.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide. ¡Salud!- decía Kizashi levantando su copa al igual que los demás presentes, bueno, menos una.

-¡Mamá! ¿No vas a dar tu brindis anual?- preguntaba Ino.

-Eh…. Tengo hambre luego lo hago, jeje- decía la rubia y se disponía a comer, dejando a los demás asombrados, pero decidieron no hacer mucho caso de ello y también se dispusieron a comer.

-Ah… disculpen yo… ah… tengo algo que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes- decía Naruto.

-De hecho… tengo algo que decir primero- le interrumpía Ino.- Se trata de la escuela, yo… no iré a la facultad de derecho- dijo de golpe haciendo que su padre tirara los cubiertos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh… es que no es para mí. Me salí el semestre pasado.

-¿El semestre pasado? Oh, y… ¿qué has estado haciendo con la colegiatura que he mandado?

-La usé como un enganche.

-¿Un enganche? ¿Para qué?- preguntaba más insistente su padre.

-Para un local para abrir mi propia florería- decía muy entusiasmada la rubia.

-¿Florería?- decía Tsunade.

-¿Pero qué? Ahora siembras y vendes flores, pero Ino…

-Escucha papá, sé que suena descabellado, pero amo las flores y empecé trabajando para una señora que organiza eventos y los clientes se enamoraron de mi trabajo, realmente es un arte papá, sin mencionar que siempre hay venta y esta señora, quien se llama Akane, me impulsó a realizar esto.

-Bien, cambiaste a la tierra de los arcoíris, ahora siempre vas a estar entre hierbas y tierra- decía con algo de sarcasmo en su voz el pelirrosado.

-Oh, jajajaja, creo que es muy creativo, felicidades, Ino.

-Gracias mamá.

-De qué estás hablando, Mebuki, nuestra hija nos acaba de dejar como tontos. Y no estoy de acuerdo, Ino no puede dejar la escuela. Eso no va a pasar, te diré que va a pasar, pedirás que te devuelvan el dinero y te volverás a inscribir- amenazaba Kizashi.

-Ya, tranquilo Kizashi- decía Mebuki.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio incómodo en lo que todos aprovechaban para seguir tomando vino, pero antes de que continuara Naruto interrumpió.

-Ah… atención yo ah… también quiero decir algo. Hinata y yo… vamos a ser papás.

-Pffffffff- se escuchó el ruido al escupir el vino de Tsunade y Kizashi.

-Ah, jajajajajajajja, ya lo sospechaba, hijo, siempre llegabas tarde después de tus citas con Hinata, era obvio- seguía muy sonriente la Sra. Haruno, el vino realmente se le estaba subiendo.

-En… ¿en serio, mamá?

-Sí, jajajajaja, jajajaja ay, qué felicidad, seré abuela- seguía riéndose ella, pero los demás menos Sakura lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Ya Mebuki, ya basta, qué te sucede- gritaba su marido.

-¿Qué me pasa? Bien, te diré. El ruido que haces cuando comes me molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?

\- El mmmmm, mmmmmm… es asqueroso, me dan ganas de vomitar. Y también odio que nunca hables de algo importante, siempre cuentas tus horribles chistes.

-Pues tal vez es porque todos vivimos en tu mundo donde nadie puede decir nada honesto porque puede ser asqueroso. Tú mueves las marionetas y el payaso soy yo- y diciendo esto Kizashi empezaba a imitar a una marioneta burlándose de su esposa.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense!- les gritaba Ino.

-¿Crees que soy controladora? Tú eres un desgraciado que obliga a nuestros hijos a ser mini versiones de ti mismo. Este no es mi mundo, porque si fuera mi mundo no tendría que imaginar a un guapísimo actor para soportar nuestro sexo de aniversario- dijo estallando Mebuki haciendo que todos quedaran con la boca abierta y de nuevo el silencio incómodo reinó en la mesa.

-¿Y a la de cuántas Hinata quedó embarazada?- le preguntaba Tsunade al rubio.

-¡Abuela!- dijo Naruto avergonzado.

-Jajajajaaja- pero antes de que Tsunade pudiera seguir riéndose, unos policías abrieron de repente la puerta, haciendo que todos se asustaran.

-¡Arriba las manos!- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaban todos.

-¡Quietos!- dijo Kiba quien apuntaba con el arma junto a su compañero y los demás que entraron.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Mebuki.

-Creemos que esa mujer es culpable de secuestro- dijo Shikamaru señalando a Sakura.

-No puede ser, es absurdo.

-¿Secuestro? ¿A quién?- preguntaba Kizashi.

-A Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntaba Naruto haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver entre sí, hasta que se enfocaron en alguien que no había hablado en toda la cena: Sasuke.

-No, él es Sasori, el prometido de mi hija- decía Mebuki.

-No mamá… no es- decía Sakura haciendo que Mebuki la mirara muy sorprendida y luego viera a su ''yerno''.

-Ella tiene razón… no soy su novio, mucho menos su prometido.

-¿Qué?- ahora Ino esta asombrada, pero antes de que todos siguieran igual, Tsunade agarró un rifle y apuntó a los policías.

-No sé quién trajo el tocino, pero lo voy a freír en un sartén- decía ella apuntando el arma hacia los oficiales.

-Ah, madre, ¡no!- decía Mebuki que ahora pasaba vergüenza de nuevo con su mamá.

-Alguien tiene que proteger a esta familia y parece ser que tendré que ser yo.

-Baje el arma señora- decía Kiba.

-Es que ella tomó mucho ponche y… les pido la disculpen, es actriz así que el arma debe ser de utilería- se excusaba Mebuki, pero en eso Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde la señora estaba.

-Hazte cargo del que tiene cara de flojo- decía Tsunade refiriéndose a Shikamaru.

-Tsunade, deme el arma por favor.

-Ohh… ohhh, yo… tsk- y diciendo esto con mucha pena, ella le entregó el arma a Sasuke, haciendo que los policías estuvieran más tranquilos.- Yo una vez estuve en Broadway.

-Yo lo sé.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Mebuki con cara de pocos amigos hacia todos los presentes.

…..

Habían pasado tres horas y los Haruno se encontraban en prisión, todos estaban callados, realmente jamás hubieran imaginado que la pelirrosa pudiera hacer tal acto.

-Mamá- decía Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a su madre.

-¿Secuestro? Ja, secuestro.

-Mamá, mírame- le decía haciendo que su madre volteara.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿No fui una buena madre?

-Sí, claro mamá, esto no es tu culpa.

-No, no quiero hablar de esto.

-Papá.

-No, ahora no.

-¡Hmp!- ahora Sakura se expresaba como Sasuke.

-El pobre tonto no presentó cargos, qué fastidio. Ya pueden irse- decía Shikamaru mientras abría la reja para que los Haruno salieran.

-¡Gracias al Cielo!- decía Mebuki y así cada uno iba saliendo hasta que Tsunade fue bloqueada por el brazo de Shikamaru.

-Ah, usted no, Rambo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- preguntaba de forma inocente y a la vez picara la rubia.

….

Sakura se encontraba con una oficial que le estaba entregando sus cosas, pero de todo lo que traía hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡Oh! Pero qué hermosa roca. No dejes ir al hombre- le decía ella mientras le devolvía el anillo, a lo cual Sakura sólo lo miraba con mucha tristeza.

-Sí- fue lo que dijo antes de salir. Una vez afuera, vio que Sasuke estaba ahí esperándola. Vestía un abrigo el cual hacía que se viera condenadamente sexy. -¡Hola!- le dijo ella al ya estar cerca de él.

-¡Hola!

-Quiero agradecerte por no levantar cargos, nunca imaginé decir eso en una frase.

-¡Hmp! Todo… ¿está bien?

-Sí, todo bien. No están muy contentos conmigo…ahora sí lo arruiné. Amm… quiero regresarte esto- le decía ella mientras le daba el anillo.

-Gracias. Toda esta situación es algo confusa, debo confesar que en un principio eras una verdadera molestia.

-¿Era?- decía con cierta felicidad en su voz, Sakura.

-Sí, je… bueno yo… Amm, cómo decirlo- decía nervioso Sasuke- Sakura, a pesar de tu extraña forma de atraparme, quiero agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? Pero si lo único que hice fue…

-Espera, aún no termino molestia- decía haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa.- En fin, como te iba diciendo, hace mucho que no sé lo que es estar en familia, y gracias a ti, pude pasar una agradable navidad… algo loca y extraña, en especial la discusión de tus padres, pero…¡ey! Hasta en las mejores familias pasa eso.

-Sí, jeje, tienes razón.

-Gracias por eso Sakura-decía inclinándose un poco a la ojiverde.

-No, gracias a ti Sasuke, por ser el mejor novio falso que he tenido- decía sonrojándose y más aún porque Sasuke le empezaba a acomodar un mechón de cabello que tenía.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, Sasuke?

-Quiero decirte que yo…

-Sasuke, ¿ya nos vamos?- dijo interrumpiendo la escena una pelirroja.

-Ah… sí, dame un minuto, ¿quieres?- le pedía el pelinegro.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Karin de forma muy demandante- ¿Es ella? Hmp, eres una atrevida- decía de forma déspota.

-Oye, debo disculparme con ambos.

-Olvídalo, si fuera por mí, tú y tu banda de maleantes seguirían en la cárcel. ¡Ya déjala!- le ordenaba Karin a Sasuke.

-Yo…

-¡Sasuke!- le volvía a exigir Karin.

-Cuídate mucho, Sakura Haruno- le decía Sasuke con una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Sí, tú igual, Sasuke Uchiha- y al decir eso, el amor de su vida partió junto a su pelirroja, dejando a Sakura sola y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura empezó a llorar por amor.

FIN

**N/A: JAJAJA qué creían que así se acabaría? Pues no jaja… ya el siguiente capítulo es el fina…. Qué creen que pasará? Bueno pues no se lo pierdan y muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews, en especial a **** .3958**** por ser nueva lectora n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**MI GRAN LOCURA**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Perdón por mi ausencia, pero entre tanto ensayo de la obra musical que saldré, que por cierto seré la princesa Tigrilla de Peter Pan :D, y entre el trabajo y luego que vino mi familia y nos fuimos a Las Vegas, pues ni tiempo tuve… pero he aquí les traigo el último capítulo… espero les guste…**

_CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

_-Sakura._

_-¿Sí, Sasuke?_

_-Quiero decirte que yo…_

_-Ah… sí, dame un minuto, ¿quieres?- le pedía el pelinegro._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Karin de forma muy demandante- ¿Es ella? Hmp, eres una atrevida- decía de forma déspota._

_-Oye, debo disculparme con ambos._

_-Olvídalo, si fuera por mí, tú y tu banda de maleantes seguirían en la cárcel. ¡Ya déjala!- le ordenaba Karin a Sasuke._

_-Yo…_

_-¡Sasuke!- le volvía a exigir Karin._

_-Cuídate mucho, Sakura Haruno- le decía Sasuke con una última sonrisa antes de marcharse._

_-Sí, tú igual, Sasuke Uchiha- y al decir eso, el amor de su vida partió junto a su pelirroja, dejando a Sakura sola y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura empezó a llorar por amor._

_CONTINUACIÓN…._

Habían pasado un par de meses, de Navidad ahora se celebraba el día de San Valentín, en el cual las chicas daban chocolates comprados o hechos a mano para sus seres amados, sólo que una pelirrosa no daría nada a nadie esta vez.

Ahora ella estaba en el restaurante donde trabajaba, leía un periódico mientras TenTen se acercaba a ella.

-¿Así que no quieres tu antiguo trabajo?- preguntaba la castaña.

-No.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Mm… bueno.

-Je, toma, aquí está- le decía su amiga mientras le daba un platillo para ella y otro para sí misma.

-¿Comerás ahorita? Pero, qué hay de Rock Lee.

-Ay, por favor. Es tierno detrás de ese caparazón. Además, ya es otra etapa nuestra relación.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué no estabas con Neji?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de relación.

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a que ya somos socios-decía con orgullo TenTen.

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio?

-¡Sí!

-Me da mucho gusto, TenTen.

-Gracias. Entonces, cómo va la búsqueda de un trabajo real.

-Ah, no muy bien. Parece que no tengo capacidades reales.

-Ya veo…

-No sé, mis padres tienen razón. Tengo que ser realista. No puedo desear algo que nunca va a pasar. No hay un trabajo perfecto, una familia perfecta, un chico perfecto.

-O sea que aún no sabes nada de él.

-No… de eso estoy hablando. No puedo creer que creí tener sentimientos hacia un chico que secuestré. La verdad no sé en qué pensaba, yo…- pero Sakura interrumpió su conversación cuando vio en la primera plana de la sección de sociales del periódico una foto de Sasuke y Karin.- ¡Ah! Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki a punto de unir sus vidas- leía en voz alta Sakura mientras de nuevo sentía una punzada hiriente en su corazón.

…..

Lejos de ahí, en una mansión, Sasuke se encontraba contemplando cada tipografía de diferentes posibles invitaciones para la boda, el cual decía: Sr. y Sra. Uchiha. Si le preguntaran hace tiempo si estaría feliz de casarse con Karin, sin duda respondería que sí, pero ahora ya no sabía si esa era la decisión correcta.

-¿Te gusta esa letra?- preguntaba Karin, pero al ver que su prometido no respondía volvió a llamarle- ¡Sasuke!

-¿Eh?- dijo él saliendo de su trance.

-¡La letra!

-Ah.. hmp.. yo, lo lamento yo… necesito aire- dijo al momento que se disponía a salir de la casa, pero Karin lo detuvo.

-No, no, espera cariño, es que te necesito aquí mismo.

-Oh, yo… bien.

-Muy bien, entonces te decía que…

-¡Karin!- le interrumpió Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú…amm…tú no tienes dudas sobre lo nuestro- cuestionaba el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- decía un poco ofendida la pelirroja.

-Bueno, es que… podrías estar con otros chicos, ¿por qué yo?

-¡Hmp! Bueno porque salta a la vista…llevaremos una vida que muchos sueñan solamente. Nosotros tendremos una boda y una vida de cuento de hadas- dijo ella al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa y se salía de la sala, dejando a Sasuke no muy convencido con esa respuesta, sin duda se daba cuenta que Karin era una chica materialista y que lo que había vivido con ella no era amor, sino apariencia.

…

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento, cenaba galletas Oreo con leche cuando en eso su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-_Ey, Sakura, cómo estás._

-¡Naruto! Hola, pues ya estoy mejor- ella le respondía mientras empezaba a leer su correspondencia.

-_¿Todavía no hablas con mamá y papá?_

-No, los he estado evitando.

-_Deberías llamarlos._

-Sí, como tú digas, ya sabes que… ¡ohhh! No puede ser, Naruto- decía ella muy asombrada al leer una carta que le llegó en su correspondencia.

-_Sólo digo que… deberías madurar._

-No, no, no, no… aceptaron que exponga en la galería 717.

-_¡Wow! Excelente dattebayo._

-Es para artistas nuevos, quieren una de mis piezas.

-_Sakura es fantástico. ¿Cuándo es?_

-Ah, será el próximo sábado, ¿puedes ir conmigo? Incluso trae a tu esposa.

-_Sí, claro que iremos contigo. Por cierto, ¿les dirás a mamá y papá?_

-No, no quiero pelear con ellos. Sólo quiero que sea mi noche.

…

Ya había llegado el tan anhelado día para la ojijade. Una de sus obras estaba siendo expuesta y la gente miraba asombrada la pieza, ya que era un paisaje nevado en el cual había un pequeño quiosco en medio de un patio congelado y se mostraba a una patinadora artística en medio de él bailando en la noche siendo iluminada por muchas luces. Sin duda, esa obra fue inspiración del acto que hizo ante Sasuke. El estilo de ésta era impresionismo y Sakura observaba feliz cómo la gente veía contenta su obra, pudiera seguir así pero en eso alguien familiar se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola!

-Naruto, me alegra que estés aquí- decía ella mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-No me lo perdería por nada y… he aquí mi esposa- decía Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-¡Hinata! Bienvenida nueva hermana- decía feliz Sakura mientras la abrazaba- Y bienvenido tú también pequeño sobrino- decía mientras acariciaba el vientre de la ojiperla.

-¡Gracias, Sakura! Eres muy linda, y sé que tendrás mucho éxito en esta exposición.

-Ay, que así sea, je. Saben, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué dice la gente de mi puntura, ¿quieres escuchar por mí?

-Eh… claro, claro, escucharé, pero antes hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-No te asustes, pero… traje a más personas conmigo- dijo el rubio haciendo que Sakura volteara atrás pudiendo ver así que esas personas eran nada más que sus padres y su hermana.

-¡Te dije que no los quería aquí!- dijo angustiada Sakura a Naruto.

-Sakura…

-No tengo tiempo para eso esta noche, ¿sí?- interrumpió ella a su madre- Ay, sólo por una noche no quiero sentirme como la oveja negra, la rara, la equivocada, la molestia, ¿sí?

-Sí- le dijo Mebuki.- Te escuchamos.

-¿Qué?

-Descubrimos que dejar líneas abiertas de comunicación honesta es la única manera de restaurar una relación- decía Mebuki haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué?- volvía a exclamar ella sorprendida.

-Están en terapia- le susurró Naruto.

-Está funcionando- le dijo Ino.

-Así que… qué más cariño. Sólo dínoslo.

-Ay, estoy cansada de vivir con sus ideales, así que no voy a vivir mi vida para complacerlos, algunas veces siento que no tienen idea de quién soy, mamá.

-Ajá.

-Soy descuidada, y si a veces dejo un plato en la cocina mucho tiempo, simplemente lo tiro en vez de lavarlo. Y odio el color rosado porque me recuerda a mi cabello, el cual ya acepté que fuera así, pero prefiero el rojo, ya que no quiero que me definan que amo ese color sólo porque mi cabello es así. Y papá no quiero vender computadoras, soy una artista, eso es lo que me gusta, y… los amo a todos, pero si tengo que elegir entre ustedes y yo… me elijo a mí.- decía ella al fin descargando años de contenerse ante sus padres.

-De acuerdo- decía sonriendo Mebuki.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, está bien. Te… escuchamos.

-Gracias.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, hija- dijo ahora Kizashi- No queremos que te lastimen, queremos que estés segura, si pudiera vivirías en una burbuja de plástico, pero no es práctico, y nunca quisimos hacerte sentir mal o equivocada… te amamos, Sakura. Lo que tú quieras, es lo que queremos para ti.

-Papá, gracias.

-Oh, ven hija- y diciendo eso Kizashi, Sakura fue hacia los brazos de su padre para darle un abrazo, uno que hace tanto no le daba.

-Te amamos mucho, cariño- decía su madre que también la abrazaba.

-Yo también los amo, mamá.

-Sakura.

-Ven aquí tú también, Ino- decía mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Tu familia es muy especial, Naruto- decía Hinata.

-Lo sé, y ahora este pequeñín también será parte de esta familia- decía mientras le depositaba un beso en su vientre, haciendo a su esposa sonrojarse y sonreír de alegría.

…..

Ya había pasado más tiempo, la gente iba y venía, Ino coqueteaba con un chico que también había llevado sus obras a exponer cuyo nombre era Sai, Mebuki y Kizashi conversaban con Hinata y Naruto sobre su futuro nieto, pero Mebuki al notar que Sakura estaba en una banca sentada y sola, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntaba la rubia a su hija.

-Alguien lo compró.

-Lo sé, es maravilloso- dijo Mebuki, pero en eso vio que su hija estaba algo distraída.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Siempre me imaginé este momento, pero… no es como lo esperaba.

-¿Por?

-No sé, es que…

-¿Sasori?

-¡No! Sasori no… bueno tal vez sí, pero no es Sasori, es Sasuke… ay, pero es algo tonto si lo es.

-No digas eso. Si conozco algo, es la corrosiva naturaleza del silencio, te arrepientes y te come por dentro poco a poco, mira a tu padre y a mí, nunca es tarde- decía ella tratando de animar a Sakura.

-De hecho, lo es. Él se casó hoy- decía tratando de contener sus lágrimas.-Salud por eso- decía mientras chocaba la copa de vino a la de su madre y ahora sí dejando que unas cuántas gotas se escurrieran de sus ojos.

FIN

**Jajajaja, no pude evitar hacer eso… xD, lo siento, no me linchen aún, aquí viene la mejor parte, disfrútenla **

…

Ya era muy noche y la exposición se había terminado, todos se habían ido, así que Sakura decidió que ya era hora de marcharse también. Se dirigía a su carro para guardar unas cosas, pero justo cuando cerró la cajuela alguien le vendó sus ojos.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Auxilio!- fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar de ella.

….

Lejos de ahí, el ''secuestrador'' había bajado de su auto a Sakura y la dirigía hacia un lugar, en eso ella aprovechó para poder ''amenazar'' a su captor.

-Quiero que sepas que soy cinta negra y que mis manos son consideradas letales- decía ella quien aún seguía con una venda en sus ojos a su posible secuestrador.

-¡Uy, qué miedo!- le respondió una voz muy familiar.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo ella sorprendida.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-La venganza es dulce.

-No se supone que estarías en tu luna de miel.

\- Qué tal si ahora te quito la venda, ¿eh? Y qué te parece- preguntaba Sasuke al momento de quitársela.

-¡Wow!- decía Sakura, ya que el lugar donde estaban era como una especie de oficina moderna estilo minimalista, con muchos foquitos blancos iluminando el lugar, pareciera como si de una velada romántica se tratara.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Hmp!- decía mientras le sostenía las manos que por cierto estaban esposadas-Sakura eres…desorganizada, nerviosa, loca y una completa e irritable molestia.

-Lo sé, y estoy trabajando en esas cosas y…

-Y hablas demasiado- decía algo irritado el azabache.

-Lo sé- decía ella apenada.

-Perdí mucho por tu culpa… pero me di cuenta de que no quiero todas esas cosas.

-En serio… ¿no?

-No. Todo lo que quiero… está aquí- decía con una sonrisa haciendo que a Sakura casi se le saliera el corazón.

-Esto es Uchiha: Arte y Arquitectura, galería y estudio- decía él mientras le enseñaba con detalle el lugar.

-¡Wow! Es impresionante, shannaro.

-Jajaja, ya extrañaba esa frase tuya. Por cierto, quiero enseñarte esto- decía mientras se dirigía a un objeto cubierto por una tela- Acabo de adquirir mi primera pieza, que por cierto la artista de esta obra el día de hoy lucía hermosa, como nunca la había visto- y diciendo esto, Sasuke destapó el objeto y eso era nada más y nada menos que la pintura que Sakura había vendido.

-Ahh… yo… no sé qué decir- decía ella ya con algunas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, realmente estaba muy conmovida.

-Es la primera.

-Sasuke, yo…

-He pasado toda la vida luchando por cosas que no quiero, porque pensé que era lo que debía hacer. Pensé que debía probar algo, pero no tengo que probarle nada a nadie nunca más- decía mientras ya estaba cerca de Sakura.

-¿En serio?- decía ella con más lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno… solamente una cosa- y diciendo esto, Sasuke unió sus labios a los de Sakura, fundiéndose ambos en un cálido beso. Segundos después se separaron, dejando ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Sakura.

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. Te quedaste en mi corazón desde hace tiempo y no pude olvidarte. Pensé que realmente te había perdido y que te habías olvidado de mí para siempre.

-Tsk. ¿Olvidarte? Cómo podría olvidar a la molestia que me secuestró he hizo que fingiera ser su novio y luego prometido ante su familia. Creo que eso lo recordaré por el resto de mis días. Además… lo mío con Karin no iba a funcionar. Me di cuenta que ella sólo quería un matrimonio para formar un status y no una familia, ni mucho menos sentía amor por mí, sino admiración y quería estar conmigo por apariencia.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuida, si algo debo agradecer de tu pequeña locura, es que me salvaste de mi posible gran error y esto me ayudó a darme cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que yo también te amo, Sakura- dijo haciendo que a la ojijade le brillaran los ojos de felicidad y sonriera más.

-Je ¿Ya quieres quitarme esto?- preguntaba la pelirrosa al momento de enseñarle sus muñecas a Sasuke, ya que estaba esposadas.

-Tengo una idea mejor- y diciendo esto, Sasuke colocó ambas muñecas de ella sobre su cuello y de nuevo la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión, ya que era algo que venía deseando desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora sí, no tenía que fingir nada con ella, porque realmente Sasuke se había enamorado por completo de Sakura y viceversa. Se abrazaban más, sus besos se tornaban más apasionados, realmente esa noche la recordarían para siempre.

-_Tal vez no haya un trabajo perfecto, una familia perfecta o una vida perfecta, pero sí existe el momento perfecto, así que retiro lo dicho. Hacer una locura tal vez te convierta en loca, pero… también podría hacerte feliz, y secuestrar a Sasuke Uchiha, fue la mejor y más grande locura que haya hecho cometido, una por la cual valió la pena, porque gracias a eso, ambos encontramos lo que siempre habíamos buscado: el amor._

FIN

**N/A: Ahora sí colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… gracias a todos por haber sido parte de este 1 fanfic sasusaku… haré próximamente otro, así que espero que también puedan leerlo :D, tal vez adapte a este fandom otras historias que había hecho **** en fin, gracias por leer… agradecimientos especiales a: **cinlayj2, Aidil, MaKorra-Love-Forever, Jeamie Soraya, yomii20, Guest, .3958, SalanderStravrovich, MsPandiCornius, Mey15

Aidil: sí yo también amé esa película e inmediatamente me imaginé el sasusaku… espero te haya gustado


End file.
